When You're Smiling the Whole World Smiles Too
by bethcandy21
Summary: Finn and Rachel are meant to be. He loves her and she loves him but are they too jaded from the past to be together? Finn decides to move to New York with two very important goals but can the two put the past behind them and rekindle the romance? Or are they doomed to repeat the vicious cycle that is Finchel for the rest of their lives?Set after 4x15. Edited.
1. Ch 1 Coffee

**I am very proud of this story and I hope you all like it it's my second FanFic. Also my computer decided it would be fun to delete pieces of my story but I fixed it..I think. So please read and review**

**Notice: I changed a couple parts to coincided with what I wanted to portray so a reread is recommended if you would like.**

**Disclaimer:I own absolutely nothing of Glee.**

She stepped into the coffee shop drawing in a shaky breath she knew he was here. She could feel it as her heart pounded in her chest. She didn't need to look around she knew exactly where he was after all he is the man who holds her heat and soul. I can do this she whispered to herself closing her eyes while trying to muster up the courage to approach him. When she opened her eyes she immediately locked with his. He was staring at her with a strange expression there was no rushing this and she could see it in his face. He merely stared at her waiting as patiently as she had ever seen him wait before. His maturity shining and making her come slightly unhinged as she took that first step toward him.

He looked up the moment the cold air in the coffee shop blew across his face he knew she was here before his eyes laid upon the tiny brunette. She was his and he was hers nothing would ever change that they shared a connection so deep the it transcended normal emotions. He watched her hesitate biting back the worry that she would flee the coffee shop knowing she needed to see him as much as he needed to see her. He waited patiently not rushing her just watching and waiting for her to come to him. When their eyes locked it took all of his strength to keep his resolve to wait for her approach. Her expression looked pained as she began her journey across the coffee shop to his table.

"Hello?" she smiled watching him stand as she resisted the urge to kiss his cheek not wanting to complicate anything further. Gasping when she felt his lips on her cheek as if he had read her mind. When he pulled away she had to remind herself to breathe and to stop acting like a high school girl. She was past all of that she was in college now in a mature adult relationship...which was absolutely miserable. She instantly regretted that thought as soon as it crossed her mind and shook her head as he moved away with that all too familiar smirk forming across his now thinner sexier face. If that was even possible.

"Hey,Rach." he greeted watching the brunette struggle to compose herself."How are you?" She smiled with what could only be relief." I am well, Finn, how are you?" She replied looking up into his felt every ounce of hostility and anger melt as he locked on to her chocolate brown beauties. "I-I'm good." He stammered kicking himself for letting her have that power. He shrugged it off and turned to the barista nodding she smiled briefly and began working on Rachel's drink. "It's been too long, Finn." she sighed taking a seat."what have you been up to?" He smiled letting his pride fill his eyes and shine enough for her to recognize it,a little trick he learned over the years from watching her." I am," he paused correcting himself "Well was teaching the New Directions but I -uh I told Shue about the kiss so I had to leave Lima. "She shot him her famously familiar disapproving glare "FINN, I TOL-" the stopped her putting his hands in the air."Wait Rach let me finish." he paused again collecting his thoughts and looking down to avoid the beautiful distraction that she was." but I got some advice from a very special girl that reminds me of you. She told me when I was moping around devastated that I had lost the best friend and mentor I could ever ask for to go get a teaching degree since it was clear that I was meant for it. So that is what I intend to do and the reason I asked you here today."

She sat and stared at the man before her proud and in awe of what had just been so eloquently shared with her."Wow!Finn that is wonderful. So where do you plan on getting this degree?" she asked fidgeting with her shirt trying to hide the need to jump and clap like a school girl for the new direction he had chosen for his life but she couldn't hide the smirk that followed the silly pun she had just thought of. "Well that is actually another reason I have asked you here today. You see I thought I might give New York another shot. You know since my brother,Santana,And.. well most importantly you live here." She stared at him not even caring to hide the smile on her face but before she could respond. The barista placed a cup in front of her."Can I get the two of you anything else." she asked politely smiling and fluttering her fake eyelashes at Finn all the while. He shook his head and thanked her as I resisted the primitive urge to bash her head into the table. No,no,no,no,NO! I thought to myself battling internally with the fact that a part of me said I was with somebody else I had no right to be so jealous and the other part of me that screamed he is mine and I had every right.

He watched the small brunette's eyes dart from him to the barista and instantly felt the need to explain the harmlessness of their actions and calm her down but then as immediately as that first thought crossed his mind he remembered there was no need. She had moved on and moved in with a complete Jerk. Then it dawned on him was she even still with him."So-" he started to ask as the barista walked away "How are you and that Brody guy?" She looked a little taken aback as she fidgeted with her hair. " We are okay I guess well. I mean besides the fact that i kind of feel like he has been avoiding me recently." I smirked liking the fact that he didn't seem to love her like I do. She raised an eyebrow. "Do you know something I don't Finn?" she asked angrily."erh- I -well I just don't like the guy Rachel." "Finn that is absolutely don't even know him" she stated putting her tiny hands on her hips glaring daggers at me."Rach, I have heard enough from Santana to sway me against him. Not that I needed any help with that seeing as he is with you and I am not."

I stared incredulously at him wanting so much to stand and storm out of the cafe but my unwavering love for the man before me kept me glued to my seat. "Look Finn I understand you feel that way about him but please this is just like when you were with Quinn and I wanted you so badly that I did anything I could to destroy you relationship with her.I don't expect you to fully understand what I am doing with him but if we are gonna be friends I at least need your support in all of this. I can't just drop him for no reason to go running back into your arms for a few moments only to have my hopes for our future ruined for the fifth or whatever time it would be. I just simply cannot repeat that cycle again. Please at least respect this for me." He nodded as I instantly regretted my words I knew they would hurt him. I wanted more than anything to be with Finn again but we could just never seem to get it right. So I had to explore my options. I stared at him sipping my latte as he processed my words. He spoke after several long uncomfortable minutes." I really hurt you didn't I?" he asked. I furrowed my brow a little confused as to what he meant by that."huh?"I shook my head.

" I really hurt you when I put you on that train didn't I?" I repeated clarifying the specific time. She sighed looking down obviously trying hide her tears."Yes."she replied meekly "You did and I still have never forgiven you for it." I buried my face in my hands trying to hide my shame."I am so so sorry, Rach." She sobbed lightly before she answered back"look Finn I love you. You were my first love but that day. The day you sent me away it killed me.A part of me actually died on that train alone. I spent the entire ride crying and fighting the urge to find you and punch you for doing that to me. Can you even imagine how much that hurt me?" she admitted looking away from my stare."I- I guess it must have felt the way it did when you walked away from me a few months later." She heaved a big sigh "I suppose so. Now what do we do?" she asked looking at me this time.I shook my head "I don't know but I would like to try to be friends if we can. I pains me for us to be so estranged."

I looked at him trying to find the words to comfort him. He looked as though I had just stabbed him in his already wounded heart with a Knife.I forced a sad smile "Well then let's try it." he perked up a bit at my response his gorgeous half smile spreading across his lips."So will you help me with my application you are much better at that than I am." he admitted scratching his head in an uncomfortable gesture.I beamed up at him "Of course i will" I said playing up my enthusiasm in an attempt to break the tension that had filled the air around us. He reached into a brown leather computer bag that was sitting on the floor next to him and pulled out a large folder. "These are some of the pamphlets I gathered over the last few days but I have no Idea where to apply." he stated looking nervous as he handed the stack to me.I ruffled through the papers and pamphlets thankful to have a reason not to look at his handsomely familiar face.A face that I had loved since the moment I heard his melodious voice. I cleared my throat and shook my head chasing those thoughts from my mind as I began sorting through the papers.

**I am so sorry if there are still words and maybe even sentences missing. I Spent all night trying to fix the mistakes and still managed to get the exact same issues every time I uploaded or edited please forgive me for this.**


	2. Ch 2 Regrets

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Glee or any of it's characters**

-FINN-

I sighed gathering my papers Rachel had been very helpful until the moment her phone rang and she bailed with a sorry excuse. It saddened me a little knowing that she preferred the company of others more than mine. I could remember a time not so long ago when she never tired of me. Still, it had been nice to spend time with her she was so different now though much more reserved and almost colder. Her eyes rarely lit up like they use to and her wardrobe had changed from cute and bright to dark and revealing and had me wondering for a moment if it was supposed to reflect how different she was now. I Couldn't help the fear and panic flood my emotions at that the thought that I had done that to her. That it was my fault she had become a person I no longer knew.

-RACHEL-

I almost ran to the subway escaping the coffee shop trying to keep myself from throwing myself into the arms of my ex-fiance. I loved him so much but I felt all of my new tougher exterior chipping away with every second I spent in that coffee shop staring at him.I bit back the bile making it's way up my throat trying to compose myself.I hadn't told him I meant to but I just couldn't do it not there in that place surrounded by all those people. He deserved better than that way better.I let the tears fall from my face as I took a seat on the train.I had felt so ashamed of myself for the last few weeks. I know people had no idea yet every now and then I found myself wondering are they staring at me? Judging me? Can they tell? I found myself sinking back into my usual despair but before I could attempt to wallow silently in my own misery.

I felt my phone vibrate. It was Brody I shook off my sadness and smiled as I answered the phone."Hey babe,what's up?" I asked hearing people chatting in the background."oh nothing just calling to say I am probably gonna crash at my friends house tonight work is running late." I sighed the usual excuse."Okay well I will see tomorrow then." "Sure thing but I got to go sorry babe." and with that he hung up. I sank back down into my seat staring at my phone.I didn't know what I was doing wrong was it Finn he had been acting so differently since I had come back from Lima.

Then again I guess I was different too. Before I had gone to Lima I was the Rachel I had invented one that was less of who actually am and more of a front acting every minute of my life doing everything wrong. Feeling I was betraying myself but not knowing how to be the Rachel I use to be without falling into my usual pattern of misery and despair that always seemed to happen when I wasn't with him. It was inevitable however that I would come to my senses and my need for Finn. I love him with every fiber of my being and it seemed as if every minute without him was impossible. I felt the tears and sobs become more frequent as I scrolled through the pictures and memories of not so long ago. The choir room snapshot I took everyday knowing that one day those memories would be my fondest even though at the time they seemed like the hardest.

-FINN-

I started the shower eager to wash the day away and go to sleep so I could relieve my self of image and smell of Rachel that was intoxicating my brain. I sighed undressing letting the warm comforting steam fill the bathroom of my hotel a glimpse of myself in the mirror."She's over you. So get over her," I pep talked myself feeling a pang of sadness with the thought that she had actually moved on. I grabbed my phone staring at the picture in the background of Rachel and I from the night before we were supposed to get married.I still couldn't shake the feeling that I had made the biggest mistake of my life yet. The tears welled in my eyes but before I could get in the shower to wash them away my phone rang. I answered not really caring who it was knowing it wasn't her .

"Hello." I answered

"Hey, frankenteen. I need to talk with you."

"Hi, Santana." I greeted irritated that I had to deal with her when I was already feeling like shit."You know you should probably be nicer to people if you actually want them to listen."

" Oh you will listen to what I have to say especially when it has to do with your oompa loompa of an ex."

That had my attention"WHAT!? what's up with Rachel?" I asked panicking a bit

"Oh a lot but at the better question is what is up with that plastic mannequin she calls a boyfriend. I did some digging and found out that Ken is a male prostitute."

"HE'S WHAT? AND HE'S WITH MY RACHEL?" I yelled into the phone my free hand balling up into a fist.

"Hold on Frank- I mean Finn.I so cleverly arranged what he thinks in a meeting with a horny client in a half hour at Distrikt hotel. I am already here so get your ass down here so you can kick the crap out of that sorry sack of shit."

"I am on my way." I spat into the phone as I attempted to get my pants back on.

I was going to hurt him. It would be different if Rachel was with a nice guy but he was a scum bag and I was never going to let him near her again if I could help it.I left my room in a flash hoping I would make it in time before he realized what was going on.

-Rachel-

I lay on my bed sobbing hysterically Brody had left me just a few hours ago without as much as a word as to Why. I was still embarrassed at how much I had pleaded with him even though now it felt like I was free of his grasp and was crying for an entirely different reason. I heard the front door open and quickly wiped my tears thanking God that they had not witnessed the whole mess.

"Rachel." Kurt called "We have dinner." "Coming." I called back wiping the black tear tracks on my cheek with a tissue hoping they would not notice I had been crying. As I entered the kitchen and saw the looks on their faces I knew I had no such luck they know me far too well.I pulled my chair out taking a seat at the table and drawing in a deep breath knowing a barrage of questions loomed over head.I cleared my throat ready to explain myself at any given moment but no question were asked. So i helped myself to the rice. I was starving and i had just realized. Crying sure built up my appetite. We ate in an uncomfortable silence for the most part until Santana spoke." Rachel are just going to act like everything is fine? or are you going to explain yourself? " I sighed knowing Santana would be the first to interrupt the silence." Brody's gone." I said hoping not to have to explain any further. "I am not surprised." she snorted trying to hide her smirk with a bite of her chicken. I looked to Kurt waiting for him to ask but caught him shooting Santana a look that wiped her obvious smirk right off her face.

"So did you guys split?" Kurt asked a little while later as we were washing the dishes and Santana was blow drying her hair out of earshot. " I don't really know." I admitted with tears welling up again " He didn't say anything he just packed his bag and left." Kurt shook his head " I am sorry Rach. I wish I could help." I shook my head "It's okay Kurt. You know it wasn't working anyway." "i know." he sighed pulling his pink rubber glove off to pat my back.

That Night I went to bed feeling relieved I didn't have to face Brody for the first time in a long time. He was always a constant reminder that I wasn't crawling into the arms of Finn.

_**please review. I want to know if I should continue writing this FanFic.**_

_**Plus I have a few shockers in store for the next few chapters.**_


	3. Ch 3 Dinner

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of glee. But with that said enjoy this chapter.**

I stared at my phone trying to work up the courage to call her it had been almost two months and a half since I had last seen her. She was now single and available thanks to Santana but I found it hard to get a hold of her lately either she was in class and couldn't talk or working as a prop coordinator and understudy for Eponine at an off Broadway production of Les Miserables. I was very proud of her for that but it made it almost impossible to talk to her. However, Santana had casually mentioned that she was off for the next two days and decided to skip dance class this week. So I was taking a chance and I hoped she would allow it. I blew out a breath and dialed her number.

"Hello,Finn." she answered her voice ringing in my ears.

"Hey, Rach." I smiled into the phone.

"So what's going on Finn? Everything okay?" She asked impatiently

"Yeah, Yeah Rach everything is fine. Look I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me tonight? I got Letters from some of the schools we applied for and I wanted to open them with you."I admitted to her praying she would say yes.

She sighed "Sure, Finn where would you like to meet?"

"Actually I was thinking I could cook at my place I got an apartment and my roommates are gone for the weekend." I waited for her response but all I heard was silence on the other end."Rachel are you still there?"

"Yes, I I don't know I just don't think it's a good idea."

"Rach we are just going to hang out as friends." I attempted to reassure her."Please, Rach I miss you."

"I miss you too." she whispered "So Fine. What time do I need to be there?"

"Oh, I guess seven-ish." I said trying to hide my excitement.

"Okay See You at seven." And with that she hung up.

-RACHEL-

I skipped on my way to the subway excited to see Finn even though I had trouble finding an outfit suitable for the occasion. My clothes had become too small for me lately. Since I had recently started drowning my sorrows with ice cream and carbohydrates. I finally found one of my old lose dresses and paired it with tights and Mary Janes which hid the weight I had acquired in the last two months.

When I arrived at Finn's apartment I had to pep talk myself. I was nervous this was the first time we would be alone since our wonderful and fateful night in Lima.I pressed his number waiting for his response."Rachel it's open come on up." I nodded even though I knew he could not see me as I made my way inside and up the four flights of stairs to apartment. Hesitating when I reached his door. I knew we would not be able to stand being alone with out falling into our usual pattern. I knocked on the door softly knowing he was probably waiting on the other side.

He opened the door greeting me with a large smile. I sighed shaking my head trying not to lose myself in that smile. "Hi, Finn." I greeted placing a soft peck on his cheek as he bent down to hug me.

-FINN-

I inhaled deeply as I hugged her smelling her lavender and vanilla scented hair. Happy she still used the same shampoo I was so fond of. "Hey, Rach " I greeted stepping back. "I have missed you". She smiled up at me "I missed you too." She sniffed the air "what are you cooking?"

I laughed "Spaghetti and Vegan meatballs. You hungry it's almost ready." She shook her head "Starving." "Good come sit down I will make you a plate." I guided her to the table pulling her chair out. "Wow! Finn Everything looks so nice. Definitely not what I expected a bachelor pad apartment to look like." I chuckled at that "Well actually my roommates are women." Her eyes widened "Oh, I just thought. Okay so are you dating one of them or something." I shook my head throwing my hands in the air "NO,No um. They play for the same team as Santana if you know what I mean." "Oooh." She replied drawing it out." So how did you find them?" She asked as I was dishing out the Spaghetti. "I saw they were looking for a roommate on the bulletin board at a coffee shop. So I called them, they were looking for a male roommate so it all worked out."

She nodded looking slightly uncomfortable. " So," I said trying to ease her discomfort" How is living with Kurt and Santana going?" She sighed " Okay I guess but sometimes it feels like I have no privacy and the longer I stay there the harder it becomes to-." She stopped mid sentence shaking her head "never mind." I raised an eyebrow at her hesitation "What Rachel you can tell me. We use to never keep secrets from each other. Hell a year ago we told each other everything." She looked away with tears glistening in her eyes. I gulped knowing I had made her cry "Rach, I am sorry please don't cry. I didn't mean to upset you."

She was quiet a moment before speaking " Look,Finn. I just am having a hard time and everything I do feels so wrong lately. I can't even remember a time here in New York when I felt like myself." I moved next to her pulling her into an embrace as she cried into my chest. It's true she was very different but I knew the old Rachel was in there somewhere. I knew because the woman I was holding now and the way I was holding her was Rachel. Insecure, emotional and I was, I guess still am the only person she ever lets see this side of her. I soothed her until the sobs started to subside.

When she seemed calm enough to listen I tilted her chin up to look at me face to face. "Rach, You are the most talented, driven, and true person I have every known. You are not wrong or lost you're just experimenting. We all are it's hard to be an adults when just a few months ago we were all kids worried about nationals,parties,and who is seeing who. You just need to be reminded of why you are actually here and I guess why we need to at least be friends. You know so we can keep each other on track."

-Rachel-

I stared at him trying to keep myself from another out burst of tears. Breathing in the scent of his cologne and focusing on what he had just confessed. He always had way of inspiring people and I loved that about him most.

We sat there for a moment looking into each others eyes lost in each others gazes ,our lips so close, his breath hot on my face. I leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his sweet lips. He groaned when I pulled away to look at his him. In an instant he pulled me back into a more aggressive and passionate kiss. His hands moving across my back. I needed him so much in that moment more than I had ever needed him. The kiss turned into more as he guided me toward the sofa his hands leaving the small of my back unbuttoning my dress. He moved his lips to my neck alternating soft gentle kisses with rough playful nips as he moved down my body his hands sliding my dress up all the while. I moaned breathlessly calling his name as he continued his way down my body. My dress was now up over my breasts. When he reached my abdomen he paused stiffening. "Oh don't stop now." I groaned wanting to feel his wet lips against my hot skin. "Rach," he spoke with an emotion I could not quite identify. I wiggled down to try and recapture his attention but he moved away sitting up. "Rach." he said a little annoyed this time from what I could tell."Rachel are you pregnant." he blurted out this time in any angry tone I definitely could identify. I froze holding my breath praying he had not ask the question I though he had. "RACHEL," he snarled."Answer the question! are you pregnant?" I immediately sat up pulling my dress back over my abdomen and placing my hands there in a protective gesture."yes." I whispered " I am pregnant."

**So what did you guys think review and tell me. I promise there is more to come and another shocker in the works so please review.**


	4. Ch 4 Confessions

**Okay so warning I am a FINCHEL forever lover and Brody hater through and through. I will not portray him as any sort of victim or nice guy so please don't hate on me after you read this.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of glee.**

-Rachel-

We sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity. As I watched him stare at the floor with a hurt and confused expression plastered on his still face. It had been there since the moment I confirmed the accusation. My hands never leaving my abdomen. It was the first time I had admitted it out loud to anyone. Even though I was sure Santana had her suspicions. I had told her at the doctor's office it was a false alarm in an attempt to get her off my back about all of it. I had also scheduled an appointment to 'Take care of it 'as she suggested on the way to the office but backed out at the last minute. My morals preventing me from ending any sort of life. I mean how can a vegan who wishes animals no harm end a human life? Regardless of the detrimental consequences it may have to said vegan.

I was lost in thought when he finally found his words again. "Is it mine" He questioned in a shaky tone. I shook my head "I don't know." I admitted guilty. He slammed his fist down on the coffee table."RACHEL, REALLY! YOU DON'T KNOW?" I felt tears return to my eyes " No. Finn, I don't. Yes, We had sex at the wedding but the night when I returned home-" I paused not wanting to continue the confession for fear of replaying the night I had tried so hard to block from my mind.

"What happened when you got home?" he spat angrily " Finn, come on you don't need to hear it. You already know." He glared at me "Yes, I do but I want to hear it from your mouth." I drew in a deep breath knowing I could no longer avoid the subject. Not eager to relive the events of that night. "Fine, well I got home not too keen on fooling around since I had just been on a turbulent plane ride home. He wanted to but I told him no. At first he let it go but then when we went to bed that night he climbed on top of me pinning me down until I let him have his way with me." I was seriously near hysterics now. His gaze softened at first then rage filled his eyes "HE- he did what to _you_?" I tried to control my breathing "Finn, He raped me and it was the only time we had ever been that intimate."

He stood up pacing the floor mumbling angrily. "I knew I should have killed the Fucking Bastard the night I beat the shit out of him. I just knew it." I sat there rocking myself trying to calm down if not for myself at least for the baby. "I am so sorry, Rachel." He apologized sitting next to me after a few minutes. He pulled me into a protective embrace. "Baby, I am so sorry I never should have let you get on that train. I never should have cancelled the wedding and enlisted in the Army. This is all my fault. I am so so Sorry." I sobbed into his chest waiting for the tears to stop so I could reply and tell him it wasn't his fault he did not make those decisions but the tears failed to cease. "Please, Rach. Please forgive me."

-Finn-

I sat there holding her for the second time tonight. I really wanted to be hunting the fucker who did this to her down. Although I knew I wouldn't be able to find him without help and Rachel needed me right now. So I settled for comforting her. My heartbreaking with every sob she let escape. Plus there was a baby growing inside of her and it needed at least one of it's parents to be strong. I Flashed back to remembering the swell of her abdomen it was small and round. Definitely not an abdomen she would have gotten from eating too much. Rachel was like a bird she only ever ate a few bites at a time and exercised regularly. A little pudginess was not in her vocabulary. Besides I knew what a small baby bump thingy looked like because Quinn had lived with me in her first months of pregnancy.

When she finally stopped crying I attempted to shift our bodies only to notice she had fallen fast asleep on my chest. I smiled tucking a stray hair behind her ear and kissed the top of her head enjoying the moment. This moment felt so right, like this is how it should have been all along. We should be living together married and happy. Instead of single and miserable.

After about an hour of watching the love of my life sleeping contently on my chest I was exhausted. I smiled scooping her up and carrying her to my bedroom. Excited to sleep next to my future wife for the first time in ages.

-Rachel-

I awoke to the sun warm on my face in an unfamiliar bed. I sat up looking around realizing I was in Finn's bedroom as he snored softly next to me. I kissed his fore head slipping out of bed noticing I was wearing one of his t-shirts. My clothes neatly folded on the dresser, with my purse and phone. I tiptoed to the dresser careful not to wake him as I escaped to the bathroom to get dressed.

My happiness was short lived when my stomach lurch spilling nothing but bile into the sink. I groaned hoping that was all the nausea I would have for the day. Being almost four months along most of the morning sickness had passed about a month ago but occasionally had an episode. Usually due to the fact that I had not eaten. So I dressed quickly and quietly trying to make my escape as painless as possible. Not having the strength to deal with all the drama that was sure to come if he woke up.

I headed out to my favorite bagel shop for my new favorite craving. Bagels with peanut butter and pickles even though I got some strange looks when the employees watched me putting pickles on the bagel. I laughed remembering the horrified look on the manager's face when he watched me eat my concoction. I set out toward the subway excited to spend my day off eating and shopping by myself which I rarely had the chance to do these days. As I stood on the platform waiting for the train I felt a large hand on my shoulder. Fear erasing my excitement as I turned around pepper spray in hand. On the defensive ready to blind the owner of the hand only to uncover it belonged to an out of breath Finn.

"Finn,What-?" he shushed me placing a long finger to my lips before pulling me into a passionate kiss.


	5. Ch 5 Cravings

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Glee because if I did there definitely would have been more Rachel in the finale.**

-Rachel-

I stood there shocked as Finn released me. Looking a little disheveled and uncomfortable. "Sorry." He muttered looking down as his cheeks and ears turning a bright shade of red." I laughed throwing my arms back around him into a comforting embrace. "It's okay." I murmured into his broad chest fighting back the tears.

"Rach, I love you and I was hoping to wake up next to you so we could spend the day together we have been apart way too long. I can't stand another day without you." He admitted pulling back so he could study my expression"Finn, I-." I hesitated drawing in a deep breath. " I love you to but I just don't know if we will ever be able to make it work. I mean I may or may not be carrying another man's child. How can I justify letting you back into my life for a relationship that is inevitably doomed." He looked away with a pained expression forming on his face avoiding my eyes."Rachel," he spoke softly his voice cracking with emotion. " Do you really feel we are doomed?" he asked cautiously never making eye contact.

I sighed wanting to say _no _more than anything but knowing I would be lying to him if I did." I do and that is why I left before you woke up. I did not want to cause you anymore pain than I already have." He closed his eyes shaking his head clearly trying to control his emotions. "You are wrong Rachel Barbara Berry. I know you don't like to hear it and you don't hear it often but you are most definitely wrong about this. I have said it before and I will say it again we are endgame we belong together. Every time we have broken up and thought we where through we found our way back to each other. How am I supposed to believe there is no hope for us." I turned around facing the train track and away from him. I had already missed two trains in the time we had been standing there talking and I wasn't going to miss another one.

-Finn-

I rolled my eyes as the train came to a stop in front of us. She was ignoring me like a child and I was more than a little annoyed. I wanted her to acknowledge the fact that we had to be together that for me there was just no other person in my life who meant more than _Her__**.**_

When the next train came to a stop I decided I had enough "Rachel, Are you seriously going to Ignore me now. We need to talk about this about us." She shrugged "Fine. Come with me Finn but I have things to do today so you are just going to have to tag along if you want to talk." I didn't miss the hint of defeat in her voice as I smiled silently. Knowing I had won this time.

We rode in silence through a couple stops before she made her way to the nearest exit. "This is my stop." she stated clearly with little emotion. I sighed irritated that she was not going to make this easy. Then again Rachel rarely ever makes things easy.

We arrived at a bagel shop a few minutes later still not speaking to each other. She inhaled deeply when we walked in her eyes lighting up as she made her way to the cashier to place her order. It was rather dead inside as only about three people occupied the cafe. The cashier laughed as she made her way to him "The usual." He asked eying me suspiciously. She nodded "and a coffee." I added handing him some money. Not really hungry at the moment since my stomach was still doing flips in reaction to our earlier conversation. The Cashier handed us our order watching as we took a seat near the window.

She smiled, opening the two cups of condiments. Spreading peanut butter on her bagel and then adding pickles. I nearly spit my coffee out."Pickles?" I asked as she finished preparing her bagel."Yes, It's my new craving you wanna try." she asked shoving it under my nose "No thanks." murmured scrunching my face in disgust as she took a bite. "So any other cravings?" I asked curious to see if she ate anything more bizarre then pickles and peanut butter on a bagel. She nodded finishing her bite. "Yes,I almost ate chicken the other day. Luckily it was smothered in a mushroom gravy which totally turned me off. I really don't want to eat meat even if I am pregnant. It is just wrong."

I laughed as she took another bite . The face she made at the thought of eating meat was just too cute. I raised an eyebrow watching her until she had finished her disturbing concoction. Before I jumped into asking her the questions, I needed answered. "Rachel, I really have to ask I know what you said at the train station but do you think maybe we could give this one more shot." I asked as the butterflies jumbled around in my stomach waiting for her reply .

She sighed taking a sip of her juice." You aren't going to give up are you?" she questioned narrowing her eyes. "NO ." I replied shaking my head. " I love you and will never give up on you." She sat silently for a moment lost in thought. "Well, I suppose we can try it but I think we need to date again. You know get to know each other all over . Since we have both changed so much." I felt a huge grin spread across my faced as she said that. "No promises though. If this doesn't work out then we call it quits and stay out of each others lives." My smile disappeared for a moment at the thought of never seeing Rachel again if this doesn't work out but then I remember that it has to work out. It was going to if it was the only thing I ever accomplished. She will be my wife.

"Fine but you realize this is our second date." "what?" she asked wrinkling her brow." this is our second date. We had our first last night and breakfast is our second." She shook her head " Finn, I don't think the number of dates has anything to do with our relationship." I smirked " OH, Yes it does I was on my game last night until- well you know. Plus isn't it after the third date customary to become intimate. I mean I sat through enough of those Sex and New York shows between you and Kurt to know that." "It's Sex and the City and no it is not customary to put out after the third date. Finn, I cannot believe you are jumping to that subject on our supposed second date."

"Oh come on Rachel we have been there before." I said my eyes darting to her growing belly. "That's what got you in this predicament in the first place. Besides I cannot wait to practice for another. We can start that as soon as we want to you know eventually we will want to give this one a sibling."

I knew I had said too much as I saw her expression change from simply mad to furious. " FIRST OF ALL." She started her voice significantly raised. " You and I having sex is off the table. Secondly this baby may not be your child so don't go imagining a little Finn to play football with. Third I have no idea if I am even going to keep it. I have my whole life ahead of me. I really am not sure you or I are ready for everything that goes along with becoming parents we are barely adults." She paused catching her breath and clutching her stomach before running to the bathroom her hands on her mouth.

-Rachel-

I ran the water in the bathroom washing my face off. I was still shaking and had just empty everything in my stomach. I walked out of the bathroom back toward Finn stumbling over tables and chairs. Everything was blurry and spinning. Finn came running over to me catching me as I fell and everything went black.

I woke up in a brightly lit room. Moaning as I attempted to sit up. Wire and tubes covered my body and a faint beeping was coming from what I guessed was a monitor. Great the hospital I thought as I rubbed my adjusting eyes. I was alone in the room which worried me but before I could call out a Nurse accompanied by Finn, Santana and Kurt rushed into the room. "What is going on." I asked as they rushed to my side each with their own worried expressions and Kurt in tears. The nurse started clear the monitor stopping the irritating beeping that was to give me a killer headache. " I will go get a doctor." she replied hurrying out of the room. I was scared now as they all just stared at me.

" Seriously what happened." I asked my eyes growing wide and my hands moving to my stomach. " Well, Rachel. Um you passed out in the bagel shop and wouldn't wake up." Finn mumbled refusing to make eye contact. " I am so sorry. Rach." he whispered with tears in his eyes. As Kurt shook his head with his hands over his mouth and Santana sat in a chair near the window with her arms crossed refusing to look at me. I panicked fear flooding my mind as tears welled but before I had a chance to ask any more questions the doctor and nurse entered the room.

" Ms. Berry, Glad to see you came around." the doctor stated with little emotion. " I have you results and diagnosis here if you would like to know. I nodded hoping for the best. He cleared his throat and stared and my friends. Santana took the hint and grabbed Kurt by the shoulders forcing him out of the room but Finn stayed put " I am not going anywhere this is my girlfriend and that is my baby." Finn stated glaring at the doctor. " Very well then." He continued " Well you came to us unconscious with an elevated blood pressure. We had trouble controlling it at first an since you are pregnant it complicates things. It is finally under control now but there is protein in your urine so we are concerned you might have pre-eclaimpsia."

I stared crying having read up on it briefly in the doctor's office at my last visit. It was pretty much a death sentence for a young fetus and a potential death sentence for the mom if they attempted to carry to term. " I nodded so the doctor could continue " I take it you have read up on the condition then. Luckily for you we were able to get your blood pressure under control. So as of now you are in the clear but understand this complicated your pregnancy and you now fall into the high risk category. Which means weekly doctors visits from here until delivery." I sighed a little relieved the baby and I were okay for the moment. "In addition. We ran an amniocentesis to test for any other problems and we needed the father's DNA for genetic testing purposes but it appears as if this man." He pointed to Finn "Is not the father."

My heart skipped a beat and my stomach sank I had a feeling that was the case but I was never quite sure. "So what do we do now?" I asked trying to keep the sobs at bay. "We will need to keep you one more night here and tomorrow we will release you tomorrow on strict bed rest. Up only to the toilet and shower." I nodded expecting that. " Also I must warn you if the blood pressure becomes elevated again the only cure is delivery." I gulped. " Any more questions." he asked looking concerned now. " Do you think I can have a healthy baby? Because if I can't I am not sure if it will get adopted." He grimaced " I sincerely hope so Ms. Berry but to be honest I have never met a woman so young with this condition who's child did not need to be delivered preterm."

I let the sobs ensue with that as he cautiously slipped out of the room. The nurse handed me a tissue and messed with my I.V. "Honey, I will be okay. Just pray on it." she said touching my shoulder in a failed attempt to comfort me. I smiled weakly at her and asked her to leave. She nodded and walked out of the room shooting a forgotten Finn a pitiful look as he sat in the corner with his head in his hands.

I had almost forgotten Finn who was sitting in the corner. " Finn." I called after I had calmed down a little. " Yes." He said looking up at me. " I am so sorry." He shook his head. " No it is my fault don't be sorry I wasn't there for you and this is my fault I left you with him and I made you upset. Now things are a mess." I closed my eyes trying to keep calm so I wouldn't to raise my blood pressure but before I had the chance to comfort him he was at my side holding my hand.

" Rachel, Please I know I am not the babies father but I want to be there for you and him anyway. I love you and there fore I love the baby too. I want to take care of the both of you." I was shocked at his reaction expecting another break up. "I- I." I stumbled over my words not really knowing what to tell him. " How long have I been here?" I asked noticing his clothes were different. " UH, two days. Why do you ask?" "Well I just wondered how they had time for a DNA test. "Well the doctors said they had to keep you sedated for awhile just in case." I nodded knowing he meant in case they had to deliver the baby.

We sat there in silence for a while both too scared to speak. I was nervous knowing Finn wasn't the father of my baby felt like a dagger through the heart and the feeling that he would give up on us was overwhelming. Even though he had tried to reassure me he was okay with it I was not convinced. I still was not sure how we would be able to work it out but that inkling of hope I use to have had grown enough to disappoint me now. I secretly wanted him to be the father but as always life did not work out how I wanted it to. I had no idea what to say to him or how to comfort him. He had moved again to sit in the chair near the window frozen with his eyes fixed on the floor tapping his foot.

"Finn, why don't you just go home. We will talk tomorrow. I need sometime to think." I said. Trying to sort through my thoughts was not easy with him sitting there fidgeting. He stared up at me making a pained face but nodded his head before I had the chance to order him away. As he reached the door he turned toward me. "Rachel, I love you and I always will no matter what the circumstance is." I nodded "I know Finn." He sighed opening the door " I just wish you could love me the same way." he whispered walking out with out another word.

**Well i hoped you all liked it the next chapter will clear things up a with Finchel as well as the roommates. Sorry it took so long I had to go to the hospital earlier this week so I couldn't write for a few days.**

**Oh and please review because reviews are love.**


	6. Ch 6 Apologies

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Glee**

-Finn-

I took a deep breath in as we entered the hospital. Santana and Kurt were very worried about Rachel and quite shocked by the pregnancy she had spent the past four months covering up. I had gone back to their apartment last night in hopes of clearing the air with my brother and friend.

_-Finn Flashback-_

_"Santana, Kurt." I called banging on the door hoping they were still awake since it was a quarter past one. I had gone home and tossed and turned in bed before I decided that I needed to talk to my two dear friends. "Ugh, Grimace do you know what time it is ." Santana grumbled as she opened the door. " Yeah,Sorry I really need to talk to you Kurt here?" I asked walking into the small living room area. "Yes, I am and now I am awake thanks to you." He replied from his room walking out in a silk robe and fuzzy slippers with an eye mask on his forehead. " What is so freaken important that you dragged your jiggly ass all the way down here to wake us up." Santana growled. "Santana, I really need to talk to the both of you it is about Rachel." "I am listening." Kurt replied sitting on the couch next to Santana stifling a yawn." Well Rachel and I have done a lot of talking over the past few days. We were gonna try dating again but I am not sure she wants to now."I admitted feeling the ache in my chest return. _

_" Finn, Look I may not be in love with Rachel like you are but it doesn't take a fool to know she loves you and wants you. I mean that plastic man couldn't even hold her attention for a millisecond. She was always thinking about you twirling the engagement ring you gave her on the her around her fingers thinking no one noticed or getting that smirk on her face I have only ever seen when she is with you or thinking about you. Frankly it is disgusting but I know you two belong together and if I know anything about Berry she wants you too." " Yeah ,Finn" Kurt added "Rachel cry's at night sometimes in her sleep calling your name." _

_I sat there confused trying to understand what they were telling me. I guess Rachel did want to be with me but they didn't understand the circumstances that now complicated everything. " Look guys there is another reason why I wanted to talk to you." "We are still listening." Kurt said as he elbowed an open mouthed Santana. "Well as you discovered yesterday Rachel is pregnant but we found out today I am not the father. Brody is." "FU-." Santana started but I held up my hand " I am not finished Santana. She didn't even want to have sex with him. He forced her when you guys were back in Lima and she deluded herself for weeks thinking it was consensual until after they broke it off. I hate the Fucker I hate him so much I could kill him. But worse of all I hate the fact that he has ruined her." _

_they sat there shocked for a moment before Santana jumped up "Well come on then let's go find and murder that plastic Bastard." I grabbed her arm."No, Santana that won't solve anything. Rachel needs us now to be strong for her. She needs us more than she has ever needed us before."_

I was still losing my nerve as we walked down the brightly lit hallways of the hospital. Cursing myself for participating in Santana's Tequila therapy as she called it. I had spent the night in Rachel's bed since I was too drunk to walk by three and all day with my two friends nursing my hangover. It was surreal I half expected to wake up to her smiling face this morning but was slapped by reality when I awoke with a killer headache all alone. Kurt and Santana had insisted on the three of us taking Rachel home.

When we arrived in the room Rachel smiled brightly looking as normal as I had ever seen her. "Well the doctor discharged me and I already talked with the school they had my grades in so I wasn't penalized for the absences and I am allowed to come back in the spring. Seeing as the fall semester is impossible because I am on bed rest until delivery." We all stared at her opened mouthed not expecting her to be so energetic and happy. I found myself wishing it wasn't all a front.

She dressed quickly with the help of Kurt who had brought clothes for her. We rode in a very expensive cab home so Rachel didn't have to do much walking or standing. She stared out the window for most of the ride refusing to join in on conversation having lost some of her previous energy.

-Rachel-

I was devastated I mean luckily I could still continue my schooling after the baby was born but It was a huge set back for my career and life plan. I still had no clue what the future held for Finn and I or the baby that was not his. I was still worried about the baby wondering if he would be healthy enough to survive a possible preterm birth. I mean I still resented him but I couldn't help but love him too. He was my baby boy as I had found out this morning I was having a son. I know it should have been a happy moment but it just made the situation more real.

When we got home I headed straight for my room asking for privacy as I needed to make a phone call. I dialed the number praying for an answer I needed advice .

The phone rang three times before I heard a sleepy "Hello."

"Hey, Quinn." I replied " Were you asleep? I am sorry."

" NO! It's okay Rach. I was just studying. What's up?"

"I need your advice Quinn." I admitted " I know this might be a shock but I am pregnant." There was a long pause on the other end.

"Rachel! Seriously is it Finn's?" she asked with concern and a hint of disappointment in her voice.

" No." I replied feebly. " It's Brody's. That is actually why I wanted to talk to you." I continued filling her in on the details.

-Finn-

Rachel was in her room where she had been for the last hour on the phone with who I could only guess was Quinn or Shelby by the bits of pieces I caught of her conversations between Santana yelling at the T.V. in Spanish and Kurt gushing over texts from some guy he was into at the moment. I heard adoption brought up several times which made my stomach sink. I know I should have left but I really wanted to talk with her. I felt so bad about leaving her the way I did yesterday and wanted to clear the air.

After about twenty minutes more of Santana and Kurt's annoying distractions I made my way to her room noticing she was silent hoping she had finished making her phone calls. "Rachel." I called pulling back the curtain noticing she was lying quietly in her bed. "Rach." I called again she turned over to face me with red puffy eyes.

She smiled weakly "Hi, Finn. Come in." I did as instructed taking a seat on the edge of her bed. "So what do you want to talk." about she asked sitting up against the pillows at the edge of her bed. "Well I just-." I scratched my head nervously "I just wanted to find out where we stand." She sighed biting her nails. "I don't know Finn. I don't even know where I stand on all of this. I mean My life has changed so much I just can't seem to keep up." I stared out the window avoiding eye contact fighting the tears. "Well I want you to know that I feel like that baby is still mine. Blood or not." I said turning back to her to Regina eye contact. She nodded "I figured you would feel that way. Also Finn I want you to know that I love you." I started to open my mouth but she held a finger up effectively shushing me.

" I love you more than I _have _or ever _will _love anyone. Even more than you know. You have held my heart since our sophomore year and the time we spend apart kills me." I sat there quietly absorbing the declaration. " You really feel that way." I asked praying the answer was yes. she smiled moving closer to me and placing her tiny hands on my cheeks. "Yes I have always felt this way. Life without you simply does not work. We are soul mates Finn. We have the kind of Love people only get once in a lifetime if ever. I want to be with you." My heart raced as I leaned in planting a heated kiss on her lips.

When we had become breathless I pulled away. Not wanting to stress her body out. Finn stay with me tonight she asked after a few minutes of euphoric silence. " Nothing you could say now would ever stop me." I replied scooping her up and finding her place on the bed before I gently lay her there. Smiling down upon her as I walked around the bed when something caught my eye it was her engagement ring sitting a top her dresser. I swiped it quickly as she adjusted herself. I slid beneath the comforter taking my place behind her, closing my eyes feeling the sleep come as quickly as I had felt in a year.

-Rachel-

I stood in the kitchen flipping my famous vegan peanut butter and chocolate chip pancakes. I rarely made them since they had now become reserved for special occasions. Today they were an apology to all the people I loved and hurt by keeping secrets I should have shared.

"Rachel?" I heard Finn gasp from the living room making his way quickly to my side stirring a sleeping Santana I had been so careful not to wake. "What are you doing? You are on bed rest." He said concerned pulling the turner out of my hand. I smiled up at him regaining control of the the pancake turner. " It's fine Finn this is not stressful. In fact it is a stress relief. Besides they are finished." I said scooping the last one on to the plate and setting it on the table. Santana came in as Finn finished helping me set up breakfast. " Oh hells yes, I am starving." she exclaimed helping herself to a plate as I took at seat. " Ooh Yay!" Kurt clapped entering the room. " are those your Peanut butter pancakes?" "well of course." I giggled as Finn looked at me concern still on his face. I'm fine I mouthed. As we all served ourselves.

"Rach, It's not that I am not grateful but why did you go to all the trouble to make us breakfast?" Kurt asked pouring a glass of fresh squeezed orange juice. I frowned looking down at my plate " I did it as an apology. I am really sorry for keeping secrets from you guys. It seriously almost killed me. I love you guys and I was foolish to think that I could do it with out you. I love the three of you so much."

"Aww, Rach." Kurt sobbed wrapping his arms around my shoulders and kissing my cheek."I love you too and l forgive you." "Thanks." I whispered patting his arm waiting for the other two to reply. Santana dropped her fork "Well, Berry as always you have successfully grossed me out. " I rolled my eyes preparing for the flood of insults."But I guess I forgive you . Even though I knew the whole time. Your are a terrible liar." she said smiling at me "Plus I have said it before and I will say it again we are family we love each other no matter what. Even when we keep secrets and fight like crips and bloods. That's what we do." I felt the first twinge of true happiness return as my friends forgave me but the most important person was quiet as ever sitting across from me clearly lost in thought.

" Uh, Grimace it is your turn . Please say something before Berry has a heart attack." Santana growled at Finn throwing blueberries at his face. He smiled and stood up walking over to my chair " Well, I was waiting for the perfect moment." he said kneeling on the floor making eye contact. " And it is now." He said holding up the engagement ring he had given me over a year ago. "Rachel, I love you and I have forgiven you for four years now. Nothing you could say or do will ever erase my love for you. I know you wanted to get to know each other all over again but I think we already know everything we will ever need to I ask you again will you be my wife. "

I stared at him breathless with my mouth open in shock. I definitely did not expect a proposal or rather a re-proposal. Yet somehow a little part of me knew It was inevitable. "Rach?" he whispered still on his knee holding out the ring. "What do you say?"

I smiled holding my left hand out for him to place the ring on. " I say. Yes Finn. Always Yes. Let's get married!" I exclaimed throwing my arms around him.

**So what did you think? I told you I would clear things up. There are more twists in store so I hope you will all continue to read and review.**


	7. Ch 7 Playing House

**WARNING: This chapter is very adult with strong themes . I do not want to offend anyone so don't read the Santana part if you are not over the age of 16 or able to handle violent drama. ****In addition I have changed the rating to M for that reason.**

**DISCLAIMER: I Own nothing of Glee.**

-Rachel-

I was humming happily as we sorted through the piles of clean laundry Santana and Kurt had insisted on doing since it was too strenuous' as they had put it. We were in the middle of a movie musical marathon as we folded the enormous amount of laundry that we had neglected for about a month. Finn had gone home at the mention of laundry making excuses that he had work to do. He had practically lived with us for the past week having spent five of the seven nights in my bed. I caught as glimpse of the ring on my left hand as I held up an unfamiliar dress. Smiling to myself that I was engaged to Finn once more but distracted when I realized the dress had way too much material in the front.

"Kurt what is this." I asked holding the dress out for him to see. "It's a maternity dress, Rach. Santana and I picked a few things up for you since all your presentable clothes no longer fit you." I was furious "Kurt I don't want new clothes." He snorted " Oh please, You can't go around wearing sweats and baggy t-shirt for the next five months." I glared ready to start yelling before Santana chimed in.

"Rach, You know porcelain is right. I really don't want to see you naked when you run out of clothes we already live on top of each other and I nearly threw up when I saw the size of your nipples the other day." My cheeks reddened remembering when she had walked in on me getting out of the shower. " Although the size of your breasts is nice." she added with a wink that made my face hot." Santana," I gasped "That is wildly in appropriate. What would Finn think if he heard that?" She laughed "Um, he would agree with me there is nothing sexier than a nice rack and a lush ass. Which you seem to have acquired recently." Kurt snorted clearly amused at the turn in conversation.

"Anyway," she glared a Kurt who was giggling uncontrollably "I was actually going to suggest us moving into a bigger apartment since Finn will most likely be dragging all his crap here soon. To take over the last two square inches of space we had left." I laughed at that as she frowned. It was actually a good idea but I needed to talk with Finn first. "Okay I will bring it up to Finn." He originally wanted me to move in with him but I shot that down instantly needing my best gay and favorite Latina now that I was rendered useless.

-Finn-

We walked into the apartment as I used my IPad to scan the common areas so Rachel could see. She was still not allowed to do any activity that could cause a raised blood pressure so we had resorted to video streaming the apartments. She had already ruled out the last three for various reasons. Bad neighborhood, not big enough and too expensive. We were all frustrated and about to give up if she ruled this one out. "Oh wow. I like the kitchen." she exclaimed happily. As we walked through he apartment. It was a nice place in a decent neighborhood but it would take a little under an hour to get into the city. I was secretly hoping this was the one because it was nice and big with four decently sized bedrooms. One of which I wanted to turn into a nursery for the baby.

When we were leaving the building I slipped the manager a couple hundreds as a deposit he looked at me confused for a moment before slipping me a key and showing us out of the building with a smile. I would tell Rachel this evening about the apartment.

When we all sat down to dinner the conversation had turned to the apartment topic. Rachel was really excited about the last one we saw. "I really like that one there was plenty of room and really nice bathrooms and a fabulous kitchen but it is an hour train ride into the city." "Yes but the train stops one block from NYADA." Kurt replied with way too much enthusiasm. "Well, I don't know what will we do with the fourth bedroom?" I cleared my throat "Well I was thinking we could turn it into a guest bedroom. Or if we decide to keep the baby a nursery." She glared at me for a moment but looked to her friends which were uncomfortably fixing their attention on their food. Her face returning to a happy expression but shooting me a look that said it was not forgotten. "Or maybe if we really want to deter unwelcome guests a small dance studio." she added breaking the tension as the eyes of our friends lit up and the conversation returned to decorating ideas. Which I had nothing to add to seeing as I was already in the dog house.

-Rachel-

I sat on my bed brushing my hair waiting for Finn to come into the bedroom. He seemed to be taking his time tonight no doubt hoping to avoid the conversation I was fixed on having. When he finally came into the room he was moping "Santana kicked me out of the living room before I could catch the score of the Canucks game." he informed pulling his shirt off. I rolled my eyes I never understood men's fascination with sports they don't even play. He sighed " Something wrong Rach?" I glared at him letting my anger shine in my eyes so he would take me seriously before whispering " Yes. You know why. Finn I really don't understand why you had to bring up the subject of a nursery. I have no Idea if we are even going to keep the baby let alone if he will even be born alive."

His mouth hung open. "Rachel, you can't think like that you have to stay positive. The baby will be okay and if it isn't we will have to be strong for it." I felt silent tears roll down my cheek. "It's a boy, Finn." I informed him not liking the word it being tossed around when referring to my son. "A boy. We are having a son?" He said trying to hide his smile. "Yes, I answered it is a boy but until I go to my appointment tomorrow I will have no Idea if he is even still alive. I mean I haven't even felt him move and all the books say you should feel the first movements by this time." He pulled me into a hug " It will be okay. I have faith that he will be a healthy little bundle of joy." I placed a hand on my protruding belly trying to believe in what Finn had just said. He kissed the top of my head and placed his large hand next to mine and rubbed my belly. I was about to plant a kiss on his cheek for the kind gesture when I felt a little flutter beneath his hand.

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed wanting to jump off the bed. "Finn, did you feel that?" He sat there his hand still in place and his mouth open. "Finn?'" I asked pulling his face toward mine "Did-You-Feel-That?" He nodded a smile forming on his face "Yeah, It was amazing."He said in awe. "SANTANA, KURT. COME HERE!" I yelled to my roommates feeling the flutter again while Finn placed both hands across my belly.

"What the hell Berry." Santana called pulling the curtain back as Kurt nearly ran right into her. "What is wrong?" Kurt asked regaining his composure. "The baby. He Kicked." I explained watching their faces turn from concerned and angry to excited and happy. "Oh My God!" Kurt gushed running over to me swatting his brother's hands away before placing his own on my belly. Santana looked slightly more reserved than Kurt approaching me with caution. "It's not plastic?" she asked inching closer. I laughed not letting her comment ruin my euphoria. "No he is very much real, alive and kicking. Pardon the pun." I joked moving toward her carefully. "Here." I said grabbing her hand and placing it on my belly.

"I don't feel anything." she stated still a little scared. I laughed again and felt him flutter once more beneath her hand. Her mouth fell open as she moved her other hand to my belly much like Finn had done. "It is real. There is a little hobbit in there." she whispered rubbing her hands once more across my stomach before pulling me into a quick hug. I was a little shocked by her sudden gesture. When she released me I made my way back to a giggling Finn. " I cannot believe he-. I mean my son is alive." I confessed wanting to kiss him but refraining for fear of ridicule from our friends.

"Wait, It is a boy?" Kurt asked clapping his hands. I nodded smiling at my future brother In-Law. "What you knew the sex? and you didn't tell us? " Santana asked sitting on my bed. I nodded feeling some shame in the fact that I had not told them yet. "Holy Shit! Berry is having a real kid. Like let's start buying blue and thinking of who's last name he will carry?" She stated shocked. "Geez, Santana let's not go that far but yes it is a boy." I said shaking my head trying to control my almost painful grin.

"Wow! I knew you were pregnant and all that crap but I didn't really realize how real this was until now." We all stared at her for a moment before looking to one another confused by her statement. "Santana, We went through this with Quinn. Remember?" Kurt said talking down to her a little. "Fuck you Kurt I know that but I always believed the whole thing was made up as a desperate attempt for attention from Quinn. I mean the bitch wouldn't even let us feel her stomach and how many of you actually saw the baby in person?"

I was furious "SANTANA, That is quite possibly one of the worse things I have ever heard you say." I scolded. "Well, screw you Berry. Screw all of you." she yelled running to the bathroom slamming the door. Kurt, Finn and I all exchanged a look."I'll go talk with her." Kurt said starting toward the bathroom. I stopped him "No I will. I have a feeling it is a girl thing." I slid out of Finn arms "Rach are-" I stopped my worried Fiance. "I will take it easy,Finn." He nodded. I walked to the bathroom hearing music playing from my room. The two of them obviously trying to distract themselves not wanting to hear the 'girl talk'. It was a small apartment and with the absence of useful walls you could hear everything anyone said from any room.

I knocked on the door "Santana, open up." "GO AWAY!" she shouted "Santana,Please I am sorry if I upset you but I really need to talk with you and I will stay out here until you let me in." She opened the door "Fine." she said sobbing with mascara running down her cheeks. I hugged her and closed the door." What's wrong babe?" I asked rubbing her back. She moved away from me. " I- I am worried I will never get the chance to feel that." she said pointing to my stomach. "Oh. Santana you will when you find the right woman you can-" "NO!" she said cutting me off and falling to the floor. I sat down on the closed toilet."Why no?" I asked " I might not be able to have children." she admitted. "Why do you say that?" I questioned waiting for her to reply patiently as I fidgeted with the hem of my PJ's. after a few minutes of sobbing she wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt. "I have never told anyone but Britt about this but I was pregnant once." My mouth fell open before I realized it wouldn't help her explain. "and what happened?"

She sighed " Well it was sophomore year a before I joined Glee and Quinn's pregnancy scandal. I was sleeping around with all the guys who showed the slightest interest. Still denying my sexuality. I went to a party one night to blow off some steam since it was close to the end of summer and Coach Sylvester was running us to dehydration and heat exhaustion. I was really tired but wanted to have fun so I got really drunk and found the nearest penis willing to jump in bed with me. We went upstairs and started making out. He gave me a pill I thought it was Ecstasy but it was a roofie. I blacked out within a few minutes and woke up to six naked guys taking turns with me. I was scared and tried to fight but the roofie kept me so weak that it was easy for them to pin me down. I blacked out again and woke up the next morning all alone naked in that hell hole of a room. There was blood smeared all over my legs and my panties were torn but I managed to find my clothes and made my way home. Luckily my parents were at Church so I got cleaned up and calmed myself down enough to appear normal."

My hand was covering my mouth. I had not realized she had gone through something that horrific. "Oh wait." she said watching my expression and the tears that were now running down my cheeks. "It gets better or worse actually. " My eyes widened at that what more kinds of hell could she have gone through. " I was fine for a few weeks. I mean I rarely slept and was sick to my stomach every time a guy looked my way but thank god for Brittany because she made everything better for a while. We became close and I was able to sleep when she was with me but I started throwing up and missed my period. So Britt convinced me to take a pregnancy test. Of course it was positive. I spent the next few days after that in a daze. I locked myself in my room mad at the world trying to figure out what to do but as always Britt's optimism managed to pull me out of my depression and things got a little easier. I continued Cheerios secretly hoping I would miscarry and I did but it was complicated. Brittany took me to planned parenthood she was really worried because I was in an immense amount of pain. It turned out I had what they call a tubal pregnancy but it meant I had to go into surgery because it ruptured before they could get me to the hospital. When I woke up the doctors told me I had not only lost the baby but also a fallopian tube and that the chances of me ever getting pregnant were severely reduced because my hormone levels were already abnormally low. So I told my parents. They were really understanding and helped me as much as they could but I have never been the same. That's why I got a boob job junior year and why my rage is so bad. I lost so much when I was so young. I mean I am not saying that I became a Lesbian because of it but it definitely helped me along."

My heart was aching for my friend who was hysterical now. "Oh, Santana." I said pulling her into my lap and holding her as she let it out. I never would have thought in a million years that this could have happened to her. That was the kind of thing you hear about on the news or see in lifetime movies but never expect to happen to someone you know. After a half an hour she had calmed down enough to move.

" I am so sorry Rachel." she sobbed seeing my lap which was soaked in tears. "It's okay." I whispered into her hair "How about you come sleep in my bed with me?" "Really? What about Finn?" I petted her hair soothing her. "He can sleep on the couch. Tonight you need me. Okay?" I asked. She nodded tearfully, standing up. I handed her a towel to clean off her face and slipped out of the bathroom toward my room explaining to Finn that Santana need me tonight. He was very understanding and looked really worried but grabbed his things and retreated to the living room. I helped my friend get ready for bed and tucked her in holding her close as I waited for her to fall asleep. After a few minutes I heard her weak voice "Rachel," "Um hmm." I murmured sleepily. "for what it is worth you are the best mother a kid could ask for." I smiled moving a hand to my belly feeling him kick again. "Thanks." I whispered closing my eyes and falling fast asleep.

**Okay I need reviews on this chapter. I know this was a heavy and sad chapter but I really wanted to bring Santana and eventually Kurt into the story line more. I know it was probably hard to read and I am seriously thinking about editing it out if you all don't like it. So tell me what you . and as always thank you for reading.**


	8. Ch 8 Big Moves

**Thank you so much to all of you for your continued support. Especially to those of you who have given me such wonderful reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Glee**

-Finn-

I woke up early the next morning with a really horrible backache. The couch was the most uncomfortable place I had slept in ages and that was including the waiting area at the airport in Cleveland. I rubbed my eyes hearing nothing but sounds of the street knowing it was really early and my fiance and friends were still sleeping. I sighed turning on a muted T.V. and waited for the three of them to wake.

I had been almost two hours and each of them had come into the living room dressed for the doctor's appointment we would all be attending. Rachel was the last to enter as Kurt had offered to help her get ready.

"What do you think." she asked twirling in front of me so I could see her new clothes. "Stunning." I replied pulling her onto my lap. The dress was a dark blue and looked nice against her skin and it really accentuated her stomach which I was secretly happy to see." What do you guys think about going and getting some breakfast? My treat." I asked the three of them knowing we still had a few more hours until the appointment. "Sounds great." she whispered nibbling at my ear ignoring Santana's gagging noises.

"You know frakenteen I was wondering how you are able to afford everything lately. I mean I know you don't have a job because you spend all your time here." I shook my head realizing I had forgotten to tell Rachel about the apartment last night. "Um actually it is funny that you ask I was going to tell you all at breakfast but I won some money on a scratch-er."

Santana laughed "Oh come on you know no one never wins anything from those. They are a scam." I glared at her "No, I actually won a hundred grand on a scratch-er a few weeks ago. I mean I took home about sixty five or seventy after taxes but I have a decent amount left after paying full tuition and well it was gonna be a surprise but I already put down a deposit and first and last months rent on that last apartment we saw yesterday. " They all sat there with their mouths hanging open."How come you didn't tell me?" Rachel asked clearly hurt that I had kept this a secret. I shrugged "I was going to last night but-. Well you know."She nodded as Santana dropped her gaze to the floor.

"Well then big brother let's go somewhere nice." Kurt insisted standing up and heading toward the door. Rachel hugged Santana before we all left. That had me worried and wondering what exactly happened between them last night that Santana would allow a hug from Rachel.

We had a really nice breakfast at some place Kurt's new boyfriend had recommended. The food was good and they had a lot of options for vegans so Rachel was in heaven. The conversation stayed on the apartment topic. Apparently Rachel's dads had offered their furniture if we did end up getting a new apartment because they were in the process of down sizing as Rachel called it. Which meant they were selling their four bedroom,three and a half bathroom house that was way too big for the two of them. Rachel had mentioned they found a two bedroom a few blocks from my parents house.

I was still disappointed she had not told them about the baby but she insisted on telling them when they came to visit in a few weeks to help us move. I couldn't help but feel it was a bad idea.

When we had finished our breakfast we made our way to the doctor's office. I was nervous we were going to see him for real today and I could tell by the expression on Rachel's face as her name was called she was too.

We entered the little exam room and the nurse took her temperature and blood pressure before instructing her to undress and put a weird little paper gown over her torso and a sheet across her lap. She nodded as the nurse left the room. I watched her undress laughing as she made a face at the gown. "I can't believe there is a baby inside of you." I stated seeing her once flat abdomen so round. "I know it is really weird. I still feel like I am dreaming." she replied covering herself up with the sheet as she slipped her undergarments off and hopped onto the table.

When the doctor entered she started asking Rachel all kind of questions and scribbled on a clip board. I tuned most of them out. Knowing Rachel was already embarrassed by being half naked in front of a stranger. After ten minutes and a 'pelvic exam' to which I closed my eyes as I held Rachel's hand not wanting to see the doctor do _that_ to my fiance_. _She finally said "Okay would you like to see the baby?"

Rachel nodded smiling at me as the doctor pulled her gown up and squirted a gel on her belly. In a few seconds we heard a fast humming sound."That is the heart beat and here." she said as she moved the wand "Is your son." Rachel and I stared at the screen. It was right there a perfect out line of a tiny baby sucking his thumb."Wow!" I said in awe. "He's okay right?" I asked. The doctor frowned "Yes, the baby is fine but I am still concerned with Rachel's blood pressure it is slightly elevated and the protein in her urine is reduced but I am not convinced you are in the clear. So to speak. I would like to take some more blood work next week." Rachel nodded "Okay but what about the amnio results." she asked. The doctor smiled "Well there is nothing wrong with your son but you have some excess amniotic fluid. So we will need to monitor you closely but for now I think you will be okay. As long as you stay on bed rest." We both nodded and thanked the doctor happy to know that our son was good and growing perfectly.

-Rachel-

It had been over a month since I had been put on bed rest and I was going crazy. I hated not being able to do anything and I silently prayed every time we went to an appointment that the restrictions would get lifted but it was the exact opposite. The bigger I got the more they worried. We were finally moving into our new apartment and I was not allowed to lift a finger. Puck and Quinn had come to help us move too even though they spent a lot more time making eyes at each other than moving boxes. My Dad's were unable to make it this week because they had an important meeting in L.A. to attend. I was actually relieved when they told me not wanting to explain the whole baby situation. Plus I was happy to have my friends here.

After they had moved the last of the boxes we sat down to play cards and wait on the pizza I had ordered us all. I laughed at Finn as he played. His poker face was horrible and he was successfully losing us the game but it was still adorable. When the pizza arrived we set the cards aside and told stories about the past year and all the different things we had missed.

Later that night as I was preforming my night time ritual at my own personal sink and Finn was brushing his teeth at his. "Babe do you think Puck and Quinn are together again." I asked moisturizing my face. He shrugged sipping some water. " I don't know Puck didn't really say anything about it. Why do you ask?" I shook my head " I don't know I guess because when Quinn was helping me unpack the Kitchen she kept checking Noah out." He wrapped his long arms around me from behind. "Maybe they are. I mean Puck didn't mention any other women so it is possible." I smiled turning to face him. " Well I really hope they do get back together. I liked Noah best when he was with Quinn. It was a lot like you and I. They seem to naturally gravitate towards each other." He laughed kissing the tip of my nose. " I agree with that." I kissed him quickly feeling my feet swept out from underneath me. "Now my little matchmaker it is bed time." I rolled my eyes as he carried me into our bedroom.

-Finn-

My eyes opened in total darkness as I heard a faint whimper come from the bathroom. I was three in the morning and Rachel was not lying next to me as she should have been. I tossed the blankets back running to the bathroom. " Rach, what wrong?" I question seeing her sitting on the side of the tub clutching her abdomen in fear. "I don't know." she said looking up at me with tears running down her cheeks "but something is wrong." She gasped moving her hands to grip the tub as she cried out in pain. I felt my eyes widen and panic set in.

I ran across the apartment banging on my friends doors. Each of them coming out with sleepy expressions in their faces. "Get dressed." I ordered " We have to get to the hospital." I yelled running back to my fiance who was now on the floor writhing in pain. I picked her up a fast as I could, running out of the apartment with my friends hot on my heels. " I'll drive." Puck said opening the door to the moving truck we had rented. I nodded and slid Rachel into the small cab. "Meet us there." Puck yelled out the window at the rest of them before speeding away.

" Come on, Baby. Breathe I instructed as Rachel had started hyperventilating. " I- am -trying." she cried clutching her chest. "It's okay baby. everything will be okay." I chanted as we neared the ER ambulance bay. "We are here now. You will both be fine." She sobbed against my chest as I ran her into the hospital screaming for help.

**Okay I know I am mean for leaving it off there but part two is coming soon and you will get answers.**

**Please review if you want me to finish the next chapter faster. It seems as if your words of encouragement inspire me to write faster.  
**


	9. Ch 9 Worries

**Okay I know I promised the next chapter fast. So here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Glee**

-Rachel-

The pain had subsided for the most part. Apparently I went into preterm labor and was nearly five centimeters dilated by the time they started the magnesium sulfate I.V. Finn was still pacing the floor even though I had assured him about a hundred times that the contractions had stopped. Luckily my doctor was in the hospital delivering another baby at the moment so we would be able to see her in a little while. My blood pressure had been really high when we got here which meant I did in fact have pre-eclaimpsia. The labor and delivery doctor told me that the magnesium sulfate was a treatment for it as well as a means to stop contractions. Yet I was still worried and trying to keep calm but Finn was not making it easy.

"Finn will you please stop pacing. It is making me nervous." I scolded my Fiance. He stopped for a moment looking at me with a fearful expression before sitting in the chair next to me. "I m sorry, Rach. I am just-" "Scared." I added finishing his sentence "I know me too." He hung his head "and I feel guilty. We never should have made the move right now. I think it stressed you out." I nodded knowing that it may have played a part in this " I know." I said reaching for his hand. " But I think it was just unavoidable. From what I have gathered about this condition it doesn't really matter. It is almost a given to have a premature baby." he kissed my hand. "I know I just really hoped for the best." He admitted. " I did too. I really did."

We sat for about an hour watching the T.V. as each of our friends took turns checking on us and asking if we needed anything. To which I politely declined. Finally my doctor entered the room. "Rachel, How are you feeling?" she asked pulling my chart from the door. "I have been better." I replied letting go of Finn's hand and sitting up.

She nodded sadly as she looked at the monitors and made notes in my chart. "Well it looks like your little one is eager to meet you but let's try and keep him cooking as long as possible." I nodded in agreement as she felt my belly." the contractions have stopped I see which is good news but I think you may have to stay until delivery." She said grimacing. I felt tears well in the corners of my eyes. "Why?" Finn asked her as she washed her hands. "because the chance of a baby surviving at twenty five weeks is about fifty percent and if she can make it three more weeks it increases to about ninety percent."

I heaved a sigh of relief that there was still hope. "Well I would like to give you an injection of betametasone and dexamethasone every week to help speed up his lung development. It is a steroid injection and if we give it to you now the baby will have a better chance of surviving if he is born pre-term." "Okay. Anything to help him." I replied still trying to shake the fear. She smiled squeezing my hand and went to put the chart away. "Rachel, we will do everything we can to make sure you take a healthy baby boy home. Now get some rest and keep cooking that baby." I nodded still not quite sure if I wanted to take him home. I mean I know I loved him but I still wasn't convinced we were ready for that kind of responsibility and commitment.

Finn must have caught my expression and sighed " Rachel, Please don't worry about that right now just concentrate on keeping him in your body." "I know Finn but it is something we will have to discuss soon because before we know it he will be here and he will need parents who can care for him." He rolled his eyes and retreated to the bathroom. I really did want a healthy baby even if it meant I had to give my own life to make it happen. It was a very strange feeling though knowing I would give my life for someone I had not even met yet. My hands moved to my stomach instinctively as I tried to rest.

-Finn-

I had spent everyday at the hospital in the past two and a half weeks since that fateful night. I was glad when Rachel's dads came to visit and took over Rachel duties after getting over the initial shock of Rachel being pregnant and sick. I had called them last week even though Rachel had tried to convince me not to. I knew the situation was way too serious to keep our parents in the dark any longer. So when I went home for a few hours lat week I called them. First was my mom and Burt who were easier and very understanding. They drove in as soon as they could and had been staying at the apartment in our bedroom helping however they could. Quinn and Puck had left last week because Quinn was starting school soon and Puck had to get back to Lima. So the Mr. Berrys had taken over the guest room for now.

I had made sure they would not upset Rachel in any way before taking them to see her. She was a basket case and never wanted to be left alone. For the most part I spent twenty four hours a day up there tending to her every need and relieved every single day the the baby had not come. The doctors were optimistic now saying he was right on track and had a really good chance of survival now. Which was not really all that comforting considering the circumstances.

I stepped into the shower trying to take my time and let the warm water relax me but it was difficult. I wanted to be with Rachel more than anything but they had banished me to the apartment saying I looked horrible and needed to sleep in a real bed. I reluctantly agreed with them and tried to relax and sleep but I had trouble doing so. I could tell my mom was cooking dinner as I stepped out of the shower. The smell of her lasagna wafting into my room spending pangs of hunger through my body.

I dressed quickly and went to greet my mom. "Hey mom." I said kissing her cheek and peeking at the lasagna she was setting on the stove. "That looks great." " Thanks, honey." she smiled patting my arm, "did you get any sleep?'' I sighed " No but I had a nice shower." She nodded pulling a salad from the refrigerator. "Well maybe you can try again after dinner." I shrugged not telling her I planned on going back up to the hospital after dinner.

We all sat down to eat chatting about school and politics. Santana had decided to try a preforming arts school for dance. She was really excited about and also informed us that Brittany was at MIT doing exceptionally well. Which caused me to almost spit out a mouth full of Lasagna. Everyone laughed at that teasing me for being the last to hear about that. When my phone rang. We all froze as I slowly pulled it out of my pocket knowing what it meant.

"Hello" I answered

"Finn, It is time get to the hospital now." Hiram ordered

"What happened?" I asked slipping my shoes on as my parents and roommates scrambled around me.

" I will explain later. Just get here now they are prepping her for surgery." He replied quickly.

"I am on my way." I shouted hanging up the phone and grabbing my keys.

We all rode to the hospital in Kurt's SUV Burt had driven up here. Speeding through the roads as fast as possible. When we got to the hospital they dropped me off at the entrance so I could run upstairs.

When I got to Rachel's room the were wheeling her out " Finn!" she exclaimed as I ran to her."Oh, Baby I am so sorry for leaving." I apologized as they wheeled her down the hallway to the operating room. " It's okay Finny. It wasn't your fault." she said as they took her back. After a few minutes a nurse came out and handed me some clothes. "Are you the father?" she asked I nodded " Okay get dressed and when we finish prepping her we will come get you. "

"Oh, come on you are not the father. " I heard a familiar voice say from behind me "I am." I turned to see Brody standing about ten feet away grinning wildly. I marched closer to him " I am her fiance and I have been taking care of her. I am more of a father than you. You sorry sack of Shit." I said my right fist balling up. "Oh now I am shaking." he said " I can see how you would want to protect that little Jewish whore. She is great in bed. huh?" I felt red fill my eyes and heard a crack as my fist met his nose. "YOU MOTHER FUCKER! YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER OR I WILL -" I yelled down at him as he had fallen to the floor. I was cut off by security guards running our way. "Is there a problem here? " A tall muscular one asked." Yeah. This piece of shit is harassing my fiance and I as she is about to have our baby." I informed them. They nodded picking Brody up off the floor "Come with us Sir." he glared at me as they escorted him out handing him a towel to stop the blood.

I sighed closing my eyes and trying to regain my composure so I could be strong for Rachel but was caught off guard when I saw my family staring at me with different expressions. My mom had her hands over her mouth clearly shocked, Kurt was in tears, Santana and Burt were both staring at me with what I guessed were proud expressions and LeRoy was sobbing into Hiram's chest as Hiram shook his head at me. I hung my head and slipped into the bathroom to change not having the time to explain.

-Rachel-

I felt my teeth chattering as I lay on the operating table waiting for Finn to come in. I could not feel anything from the waist down yet I knew I was shivering. The door opened and I turned my head to see Finn walking in with a nurse wearing green scrubs. I smiled at him as he took a seat next to me. "Hey, baby." he said kissing my forehead. " I missed you." "I I ma ma missed you too." I chattered trying to control my mouth. He laughed " It's okay don't talk let's just see our son." he replied petting my head.

"Alright Ladies and Gentlemen. Let's deliver a baby." the doctor replied. Asking for a scalpel. I closed my eyes trying not to listen to them as they cut me open. Finn was whispering words of encouragement in my ear as he stoked my head. After a few minutes I heard a tiny cry and the doctor held up the tiniest baby I had ever seen. "Your son." she said smiling as she handed him to the NICU Team that had introduced themselves to me when we started. Finn looked at me and I nodded as he stood to see the baby. My baby.

I was still not sure what the future held for the three of us but I knew by listening to that tiny cry that I loved my son more than anything in the world and just as much as I loved Finn.

**Okay what did you think. I knew I could write faster when you guys give me such positive encouragement. Hope you liked it. I fixed the mistakes I missed when trying to get it posted. Please review.**


	10. Ch 10 NICU

**Yes another chapter done in only a few days. I feel like I am on a roll thanks to all your encouraging reviews. Hope you like this chapter it is another emotional one.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Glee.**

-Finn-

I was staring at the little Isolette watching the baby breathe with the help of the machine. He was really tiny. The nurses said a little over a pound at birth and that he would fit in the palm of my hand. He had wires and tubes connected to him and looked so helpless. It broke my heart that Rachel was refusing to see him. He was three days old and had not even been touched by his mother. I put my hand in the arm hole to the isolette touching his tiny fingers trying to keep the tears at bay. "You should talk to him." a nurse assured me touching my shoulder. "He knows you." she said pointing at the monitor which was beeping faster than it was before. I nodded smiling as the nurse went to check on another baby.

"Hey, little guy." I said not really knowing what to say to the tiny infant. "I am sorry your mom hasn't been by. She is still not feeling well." I watched his chest move quickly." I know that is no excuse when you are in here fighting for your life and I am sorry about that. I know she loves you. She is at least supplying your food." I told him knowing Rachel was supplying the hospital with plenty of breast milk for him. I felt a tear fall down my cheek."I am so sorry, buddy we haven't even given you a name." I sobbed. The kind nurse came over to me again touching my back and handing me a tissue. "Thanks." I said wiping my tears away trying to control myself in front of her. "Oh honey it's okay." she said looking up from the isolette to make eye contact with me.

"Real men cry in here. It's a judgement free zone and little baby boy Berry here is definitely worth your tears. He's a fighter if I have ever seen one." I nodded "Just like his mother."she smiled "where is she? by the way. I have been here almost eight hours and have not met her." I frowned " She is not really feeling well enough to see him yet." She sighed "I am sorry to hear that. I hate when the moms have a hard time accepting the situation. The babies rarely make it with out them." I probably should have been offended but she was right. Rachel needed to be here for him.

I was back in Rachel's room a few hours later waiting for her to wake up so I could take her to the baby. She stirred smiling when she saw me sitting next to her. I kissed her forehead "Hey, Babe how are you feeling?" she winced "Sore and hungry." I laughed "Well let's go to the cafeteria." She nodded and slowly moved to get out of bed holding a pillow to her incision site. " I am getting discharged tomorrow. I think." She said as I helped her into a wheelchair. I was going to make her see her son before she left the hospital if I had to drag her kicking and screaming.

We made our way to the cafeteria and grabbed a quick meal making small talk about school and our family but never mentioning the baby. When we had finished eating I wheeled her to the fourth floor. She looked a little confused until she saw the NICU sign. "NO!" she shouted getting some nasty looks from a few employees. I bent down to face her "Look Rachel you have to at least see him. Please I will do what ever you like after that but I want you to look at that tiny baby in there." I whispered pointing to the NICU doors."He is fighting for his life and his mother doesn't seem care. If you don't do this for your son then do it for me. If you really love me and believe in us. You _will_ do this for me." She glared at me raising her hand but I caught her wrist before she could assault me. " Rachel Barbara Berry if you don't go in there and at least look at him then I see no future for us." I told her watching the tears form in her eyes.

"Fine." She said crossing her arms. I nodded ignoring the hospital staff's glares of disapproval, standing and wheeling her towards the doors. We entered the decontamination area and scrubbed ourselves down before we went into the actual NICU. She was reluctant do do any of it. Making faces every time I instructed her to do something new but we eventually got it done.

I wheeled her into the room getting a few waves from the nurses as I took her to her son. When we reached the Isolette I saw her eyes widen. "Is that him?" she asked tearfully. I nodded "Yes. That's baby boy Berry." I stated watching her touch the plastic "Although the nurses started calling him Champ." She frowned at that as I moved around to put my finger in his hand. "He's so tiny." She cried watching the little guy."Yep but he is a fighter. From what I hear he is doing better than some of the babies who are older than him." She sobbed as she sat back down in her wheelchair. "It's all my fault." she cried dropping her face. "If I had been bigger or older he would be okay." I shook my head "No, Rach it isn't your fault these things happen. He was born early yes, but both of you are still alive. You just need to be there for him because if you give up on him and he doesn't make it _that_ will be your fault." I moved to hold her letting her cry but not apologizing for my words because I meant everything I had just said.

After a short while she stopped crying and looked back up at the baby."Should we name him?" she asked staring at his name tag which still lacked a first name. I smiled knowing this was a big step for her. "Yeah, I had a few names in mind would you like to hear them?" "Sure ." She nodded standing up to get a better look at him. "Well I was reading up on some meanings of names and I really like Maddock or Neal both of which mean champion like his nick name or Wyatt which means little warrior." She stared at him for a minute "What about Andrew Wyatt? Andrew means strong so he could be a strong little warrior." I smiled at her as she touched the isolette "Andrew is perfect." I replied helping her at sit in the rocking chair. Noticing she never took her eyes off him.

-Rachel-

I watched my tiny son breath for an hour not wanting to leave. I loved him so much and I felt like I could do nothing for him. He was so helpless and frail. Finn had left me alone after a while promising he would be back that he was just going to go tell the nurses where I was and get a cup of had not slept in days spending every moment with me and Andrew.

I was dozing off when a nurse came to me "Are you champ's mother." she asked eying my hospital bracelet. I nodded holding my arm out so she could check it. She smiled "He is a fighter. Would you like to hold him." My eyes widened "Is he strong enough for that?" She opened the Isolette "Yes, actually. We encourage mother-child contact it really helps them get stronger."

I stood moving to the open area as she placed the baby in my hands. "I just want you to hold him steady while I change the pad." she instructed. I held him gently trying to stabilize him but he was squirming. When the nurse finished changing the pad she smiled at him still squirming in my arms."He knows your his mom." she cooed as I handed him to back to her. "How about we try something. Open your robe and stay really still." I was confused but did as she asked. She placed the baby on my chest right next to my heart smiling as if she was proud of herself." This is actually the best for a preemie. He likes the sound of your heart and the skin to skin contact keeps his temperature regulated for a little while."

I was in awe as he calmed the instant she placed him on my chest. "Hi baby." I whispered stroking his tiny back softly with a finger. "He is so soft." I said watching the nurse mess with the monitor as I held my son to my chest. She shrugged "He is actually one of the bigger babies here right now." "Wow!" I exclaimed as she gently pulled him away and placed him back in the Isolette. "Yeah, I have a feeling little champ won't be here for long." "Really?" I asked "why do you say that." "Well, Doctor Roberts is really optimistic. He says that Champ will most likely be strong enough to nurse in a few weeks and trust me that is a _big_ milestone."

That made me nervous I was not ready to decide where he would go yet. I mean a part of me wanted to take him home and care for him because I loved him so much but then another part of me screamed that I had no Idea how to care for an infant and that he would be better off with someone who could provide all the things I could not. Though I couldn't help but dream about what it would be like to me his mother taking him to the park and dressing him in cute little outfits. "I'm Amy. I am a NICU nurse here." She stated sticking out her hand as she introduced herself. "Rachel." I replied shaking her hand "I will be little Champs nurse during the night for the next few days." She said looking at her watch "It's Andrew." I informed her. She looked up confused for a second. "His name, It's Andrew Wyatt." I said as the look of confusion softened into a happy expression. " Strong little warrior." she said pulling his name card out and scribbling it down. "Yeah how did you know?" I asked. She frowned " I had a preemie too. He was not much older then little Andrew here but he didn't make it. My husband and I fussed over the name at first trying to give him one that would fit him." She said her eyes watering at the memory as she looked over at my baby. "I am so sorry." I said feeling guilty that my baby was younger and still alive. She shook her head smiling again "Don't be that is why I do this. Riley led me to my calling and now I get to help other preemies." I nodded watching her turn toward the curtain that separated Andrew from another baby. "If you need anything just ask for me." She said as she walked to the next baby. I sighed wanting to go back to my room now but not wanting to leave my son.

**So...What did you think? please review to let me know as I am currently working on the next chapter which will answer a few questions I am sure you want answered .**


	11. Ch 11 Blue Blankets

**Thank you for all your awesome reviews. I have been so inspired to write every time I read one. Hope you like this chapter.**

** DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Glee.  
**

-Finn-

I was really proud of Rachel. She had not only named the baby but stayed with him for over an hour and longer everyday since. She told me she had even gotten to hold him several times now. Which made me slightly jealous because they never offered that to me.

I could feel her hesitation dissipating every time we went to see him. It had been over a week and we had all gone up to the hospital every morning taking turns staying with him. Our families were thrilled when I announced his name congratulating me. I was still cautious around Rachel though never mentioning the fact that they had painted the guest room powder blue or that my mom was knitting him a blue blanket and some clothes. Her dads and Burt even got to see him secretly before they all left to go back to Lima. My mom stayed saying she would not leave until everything was all sorted out.

Everyone could not wait for the baby to come home and often asked me her plans anytime she was not around. I would just shrug and say progress was being made. Hoping she was getting use to the idea of us keeping him. I almost bought a crib the other day seeing a nice white one that the clerk said would grow with him but I backed out at the last minute. I knew it would upset Rachel and was scared of what I would have to do with it if he took a turn for the worst. Doctor Roberts had met with us several times over the past week. Luckily it was good news every time but as always he followed it with all the risks and possible complications Andrew still faced.

I was watching T.V. only half paying attention to the sports highlights and dozing off. Rachel, Santana and my mom had gone to the hospital and Kurt was at NYADA's Sophomore I was all alone. I heard a knock on the door and slowly made my way to answer it. I opened to door seeing an unfamiliar man standing in front of me. "Is there a Rachel Berry here?" he asked in an apathetic tone. I shook my head "No but I am her Fiance. What do you need from her?" He handed me an envelope. "I assume you will give this to her then." He stated again pulling a clipboard out. I nodded "Yeah I guess so but what is this about?" I asked. He shrugged "I don't read the papers sir I just deliver them. If you could just sign here." He said handing me a pen."Okay." I sighed reluctantly signing the clipboard eager to get the asshole out of my sight. "Thanks have a nice day." he muttered walking toward the elevator.

I went back inside the apartment and opened the envelope curious to see what this was all about. I opened the first page and realized I was looking at a legal document. The header read: _ Mr. Brody Weston v. . Rachel Berry, Motion to provide DNA evidence for custody hearing in interest of child Andrew Wyatt Berry ._ I gulped throwing the papers on the table and picking up my phone.

It rang several times before going to voice mail. I sighed dialing Santana's number with no luck again so I dialed my mom praying she would answer. She picked up on the first ring.

"Hey, Finny. What's up?" she asked

"Mom is Rachel with you?" I asked hoping the answer was yes.

"No, I went to go get us lunch." she replied "Why? Is something Wrong? baby are you okay? Is Kurt alright?" she questioned. I could hear the panic in her voice.

"Yes, Mom we are all okay. Can you please just have Rachel call me ASAP?" I asked feeling the anger leak through as I spoke to her.

"Okay, Finn. Calm down son. I am still in the hospital I will have her call you in just a few minutes. I love you Finn." She said slightly winded obviously form picking up her speed.

"Thanks Mom. I love you too." I said hanging up the phone and collapsing on the sofa.

-Rachel-

I was holding Andrew in a rocking in a rocking chair. While Santana read one of her course books. "He is so beautiful." cooed touching his tiny hand. They had taken him off the machine that was helping him breathe a few days prior which meant I was able to hold him more often.

She laughed "Yeah and now that he has gotten bigger. He is starting to look more human." I shot her a dirty glare and returned my attention to my son. "Don't Listen to her cutie pie. You have always looked like a teenie tiny human." "Hey I-" she was cut off by a nurse coming up to us in a hurry. "Rachel." the nurse said looking to me "Your mother In-Law is out side and she says she needs to speak with you right away. I nodded standing slowly and handing Andrew to her. "Did she say what it was about?" I asked picking up my purse. "No she just said she needs you to call your husband." I frowned and decided on not correcting her. "Santana." "Yeah I will stay with the little Squirt." she replied as I walked out of the NICU. "Hey, sweetheart." Carole said hugging me. "Finn called and said he needs to speak with you right away." "Okay." I said pulling my phone from my purse seeing I had missed a call from him.

"Hello." I heard right after the first ring "Rach?"

"Yes, Finn. What's wrong?" I asked biting my nails nervously.

" I just got some papers for you. They are from Brody. He wants to get a DNA test from Andrew." He said angrily as I heard a loud thud. He had no doubt punched something.

"Um, Okay." I replied feeling my blood start to boil. Finn had told me he came to the hospital when I was in the delivery room. But I could not believe he had the nerve to request a DNA test.

"I don't know what to do but I think we will need a lawyer." he snapped breathing heavily.

"Yes, We will look for one when I get home. I will be there shortly after Andrew's next feeding." I told him trying to keep my cool in front of the people who were passing by.

"Fine." He said his voice softening "Kiss him for me." he whispered

"I will." I smiled "I love you, Babe."

"I love you too, Rach." he said before the phone went silent.

I hung up frowning at Carole as I filled her in on the conversation. "Do you know what you are going to do?" she asked rubbing my back. I shook my head "No but I think we will need a lawyer." "I can call Burt and see if he knows anyone who can recommend a good one." she offered "Thanks." I said smiling weakly. "No problem I will call him right now." she said stepping away making the phone call.

I went back into the NICU. Making it just time time as the nurses were hanging his food. He was still on a tube feeding and it could be a little scary because sometimes he would stop breathing during it. "What happened?" Santana asked as I took my place next to him. "I will tell you on the way home." I whispered not really wanting strangers to hear our problems. "Okay but I hope it doesn't have anything to do with plastic man." she stated opening her book again. "Drop it, Santana." I scolded making Andrew squirm a little. "Fine." She retorted in defeat returning her attention to studying.

When we got home Finn was pacing the floor. "Finn, Honey." Carole said taking his arm "sit down." "Fine." he murmured taking a seat on the sofa next to me. "I talked to Burt and he has a friend from D.C. who is a lawyer here in New York. He is going to talk to him and see if he will take your case." Finn nodded grabbing my hand.

" I really don't want him any where near the baby." he admitted stroking my thumb."Neither do I Finn but he is Andrew's biological Father." He rolled his eyes "Do you really want him to get custody of the baby over us?" He asked letting go of my hand. " NO!" I shouted feeling my anger resurface. " But I don't even know If we can handle him, Finn." I said standing up. "Well Rachel you need to figure that out because if you give up your parental rights he can take him." I glared at him. "Seriously! You picked right now to have this conversation." I yelled walking towards our bedroom. "Yes! Rachel. " He shouted running after me. "You refuse to talk about it how am I supposed to know what to do if you won't tell me." I threw myself on to the bed feeling a sharp pain in my abdomen and breasts as I had not quite healed. " Ugh! Fine Finn. I do want to keep him okay! He is my son and I want to raise him. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

He sat on the edge of the bed "Yes, I want him too." He replied touching my back gently. "We can do it. I know we can. If we are already doing everything we can do for him now then how can you really think we aren't responsible enough to raise him." I sat up to look at him. "I know." I whispered scooting closer to him laying my head on his chest as he wrapped him arm around me. " So let's fight for him." he said kissing my nose. I smiled feeling relieved, it was like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. We had made the decision and it felt wonderful. "Should we tell our family?" I asked after a few minutes. "No, I think we should surprise them when Burt comes in tomorrow." " Okay." What did you have in mind. He pulled me up to face him wearing a huge grin. "Oh you will see." I laughed and kissed him. I mean really kissed him for the first time since Andrew was born.

**What did you guys think? I could not help feeling like Rachel would keep the baby. So I wrote it that way. I know some of you are disappointed that the baby is Brody's and that Finn and Rachel are keeping him but keep reading because there are more twists in store.**

**Please review.**


	12. Ch 12 Announcements

**Thank you everyone for all the support I am so grateful for your wonderful feedback.**

**DISCLAIMER:I own nothing of Glee**

-Finn-

I woke up feeling rested it had been weeks since I had slept more than an hour or two. Rachel had made her decision and I was ecstatic. We sat up for most of the night making a plan for when we take him home. I told her about the room being painted and the clothes my mom was knitting. Knowing it would make her feel more at ease that we had a few things accomplished.

"Good morning." I said rolling over and kissing her forehead. She stretched sitting up. " I think it's afternoon. They let us sleep in." He laughed "I know I texted my mom last night and told her not to wake us." She frowned "But what about Andrew. We should have been there this morning. I am sure he misses us." I laughed again shushing her with a finger." He is fine. The nurses are excellent and I am sure they won't mind if we show up late." "Still we should go see him." she said throwing the covers back and sliding out of bed.

I groaned "Why are you in such a hurry?" She froze and turned to face me putting her hands on her hips. "Because I want to see my son. I miss him every second I am away from him." I nodded sitting up " I know the feeling." I smirked watching her scowl as she entered the closet.

"Well then get up and get dressed." She barked tossing a shirt and pants at me. "Why? The person I miss most is in this room." she stopped in her tracks. "Um, You are with me right now how can you miss me?" I shrugged "Easy, I miss the feel of your skin, the sweet vanilla scent of your hair, the sexy curve of your body pressed against mine, the taste of your lips, and that sound you make when-" She cut me off "Stop, I get it but we have things to do right now, Finn. So get out of bed and come get ready with me. I promise you will miss me less."

Rachel kicked me out of our bedroom because as she put it I was 'distracting' her. I headed to the kitchen hoping to make some coffee before she rushed me out the door. I still didn't like it much but it did the trick when I needed a pick me up. I laughed remembering Sue's comments about my first cup as I popped my favorite flavor into our new one cup coffee brewer. "Rach, Do you want some coffee." I yelled as I fixed mine up.

"No, I am still pumping milk." she said entering the kitchen and taking a bottle of juice out of the refrigerator. "Oh, I thought you said you couldn't wait to have a cup last night." She nodded taking a drink of her juice. "I did but I meant when I stop breastfeeding." I smirked "Well." I said seductively pulling her against my body "I guess that will never happen." She smacked my arm playfully. "I am not going to do it forever. Despite how much you comment on the size of my-" she was cut off by a "Um hum." as my mom entered the Kitchen. I sighed as she pulled away straightening her blouse.

"Good afternoon, Carole." She greeted pulling a bowl from the cabinet. "Hello, Rachel. You are certainly happier today." She nodded "Well I think I actually slept really well for the first time in weeks." My mom raised an eyebrow at me as Rachel turned to pour her cereal. "Well, That's nice sweetie." Rachel smiled back at her taking her cereal and soy milk to the table. " Yeah, I guess all that commotion yesterday really wore me out." My mom raised an eyebrow at me once more causing me to spit my hot coffee all over the Kitchen. My mom burst out in a fit of laughter "Some things never change." she giggled handing me a towel and wiping up the counters. " I will agree with that, Carole." Rachel laughed pulling the towel from my hands and wiping my face.

"So, what is on the agenda for today?" my mom asked as we sat at the table with our breakfast. I squeezed Rachel's thigh. "Well we are going to see Andrew and then we were thinking after you pick up Burt from the airport that we could all go out to dinner." "Yeah Carole we figured we could give you a break since you have cooked every night since Andrew was born." She admitted placing her hand in mine. "That sounds wonderful." Mom said taking our dishes from the table. "But you two should get there soon because I think Andrew has a feeding at two. If I remember correctly."

Rachel nodded standing up. "Yes, He does and I would like to be there for it." She replied grabbing her purse. "Yeah, bye Mom." I said kissing her cheek. "We will see you tonight. I will text everyone where to meet us." " Okay sounds great." she called as we walked out the door.

When we got to the NICU the nurses were just starting to prepare Andrew's feeding. "Hi baby boy." Rachel cooed stroking his hand as she pressed her forehead to the Isolette. "How was he?" She asked the nurse who was hanging the bag of milk for him. She shrugged "I heard he did okay thorough the night but he stopped breathing during his morning feeding. Doctor Roberts is concerned he may need to go back on the ventilator if he continues." Rachel sighed and closed her eyes "I wish things were better for you little one. I am sorry Mommy and daddy weren't here for you this morning." My heart skipped a beat that was the first time Rachel had called herself mommy and me daddy. I pulled my phone out and snapped a silent picture wanting to remember the moment forever.

-Rachel-

I watched my son trying to keep the tears from surfacing. I felt like this was my fault, like if I had cared more that he would be okay. Now he was struggling everyday to survive and could do nothing but watch. Finn wrapped his arms around me rocking back in forth. I knew he sensed my panic and I tried to keep calm. If Finn could feel it so could Andrew.

I let a small sob escape. "Shh." Finn soothed "You need to be strong for him." I nodded knowing my fiance was right but it was so hard to be strong when you were so helpless. "Maybe you should sing." Finn suggested as he kissed my head "Why?" I whispered never taking my eyes off the baby." I don't know always said when you are upset to sing about it. Plus I know he likes your voice." I drew in a deep breath he was right singing was always my release it helped me get through some really hard times and even tap into some emotions I wouldn't let myself feel otherwise. "But what song should I sing?" "I don't know sing something you use to sing when you were pregnant." I thought for a minute and cleared my throat.

_On my own_

_Pretending he's beside me_

_All alone_

_I walk with him till morning_

_Without him_

_I feel his arms around me_

_And when I lose my way I close my eyes_

_And he has found me_

_In the rain the pavement shines like silver_

_All the lights are misty in the river_

_In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight_

_And all I see is him and me forever and forever_

_And I know it's only in my mind_

_That I'm talking to myself and not to him_

_And although I know that he is blind_

_Still I say, there's a way for us_

_I love him_

_But when the night is over_

_He is gone_

_The river's just a river_

_Without him_

_The world around me changes_

_The trees are bare and everywhere_

_The streets are full of strangers_

_I love him_

_But every day I'm learning_

_All my life_

_I've only been pretending_

_Without me_

_His world will go on turning_

_A world that's full of happiness_

_That I have never known_

_I love him_

_I love him_

_I love him_

_But only on my own_

I was crying that was the song I had sung when I auditioned for Glee club and I had gotten the chance to preform at one show a few months ago when the girl who played Eponine got food poisoning. Finn pulled me into a hug. "He liked it and he didn't stop breathing once he actually stated moving more." I nodded "I know it was amazing." Finn laughed "How could anyone not love to hear you sing?" "Well I don't know about that but I think he likes music. Just like his parents." Finn rubbed my shoulders "He is definitely our son." "Yes he is ours." I said turning to face Finn. "Maybe you should sing something to him as well. I think he knows your voice as well." He sighed "I don't know I don't even have a song to sing." I thought for a second trying to think of a song he might know and that would be appropriate to sing to the baby."What about sweet child of mine? I heard you singing it in the shower the other day." He looked at Andrew for a second his breathing seemed to have slowed. "Alright." He said closing his eyes.

She's got a smile it seems to me

Reminds me of childhood memories

Where everything

Was as fresh as the bright blue sky

Now and then when I see her face

She takes me away to that special place

And if I'd stare too long

I'd probably break down and cry

Oh, oh, oh

Sweet child o' mine

Oh, oh, oh, oh

Sweet love of mine

She's got eyes of the bluest skies

As if they thought of rain

I hate to look into those eyes

And see an ounce of pain

Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place

Where as a child I'd hide

And pray for the thunder

And the rain

To quietly pass me by

Oh, oh, oh

Sweet child o' mine

Oh, oh, oh, oh

Sweet love of mine

Oh, oh, oh, oh

Sweet child o' mine

Oh, oh, oh, oh

Sweet love of mine

Oh, oh, oh, oh

Sweet child o' mine

Oh,

Sweet love of mine

I heard a few soft claps behind us. Seeing some of the parents and nursing staff had gathered around us, "That was great and he really liked ." Andrew's nurse said pointing to the baby. He was moving again and his feeding had almost ended. I smiled wishing I could hold him. Finn was watching silently as the last of the feeding emptied and Andrew kept breathing. It was a small victory but it was still amazing. I was so proud of him it was the best feeling in the world almost as wonderful as preforming and I now understood why my dads had pushed me so hard. Seeing your child accomplish something no matter how small was comparable to no other feeling.

-Finn-

We rode in a cab lost in our own thoughts as we made our way to the pizza place. Everyone was meeting us there so we could announce our big news. I was sure they had no idea what we had planned but I couldn't wait to see their reactions.

We entered the pizza place hand and hand seeing our family laughing and chatting at a large table in the center of the busy restaurant. "Hey." Rachel greeted walking toward the table her dark curls bouncing as she sat down smiling at the group."Sorry we are late. We got caught up with Andrew." "How's he doing?" Burt asked as I sat down. "He is doing better he has gained some weight but he stopped breathing during his feeding this morning." Everyone made a variety of mournful faces and Rachel's smile disappeared. "But when we were there we sang to him and he didn't stop breathing once." I added trying to lighten the mood.I squeezed Rachel's hand as she shot me a sad smile.

"Well that's great honey I am sure he will be okay." My mom said trying to comfort us. "Well,If I know anything about that baby hobbit then he will be fine because any kid Rachel created won't give up so easily. It's kind of an annoying quality but if she passed down even half of her strength and perseverance he will be running around singing show tunes in no time." I frowned at Santana her back handed compliment although well meant it had made Rachel cry.

"Thank you, Santana." She sobbed burying her face in my shoulder as I rubbed her back."Oh, Rach it's okay don't worry." Kurt said trying to console her. She moved away from me " I know I am sorry my hormones are still all over the place. I can't help but cry at the tiniest things. But that's enough of that Finn and I asked you all to dinner for a reason tonight." "Yeah we have an announcement." I watched all their eyes light up knowing they had been waiting weeks for this moment. "Rach and I set a date. We were hoping you could all help us plan our wedding because we would like to get married a month from tomorrow." "huh?" Kurt asked as everyone else simply stared at us clearly not expecting that. Rachel smiled "Yeah we want to get married next month because we want to bring Andrew home a legitimate family." I grinned as I watched there confusion turn to excitement.

"Really? You two are keeping him?" Kurt squealed Rachel burst out in a fit of laughter "Yes we are." she said as Kurt grabbed her hands. Santana smiled "About freaken time you two. God I have been wondering when you will finally get hitched but I think you should do it tomorrow before one of you backs out.""You know what Santana just say congratulations and shut up." Rachel snapped obviously having little patience for Santana's antics."Fine, Congrats I am really happy for you two." Santana genuinely smile at Rachel. She smiled softly "Thank you."

I was still concerned though I still had not heard my mom or Burt utter a word since we had announced our news. "Mom, What do you think?" I asked nervously. "I am happy for the both of you but aren't you rushing this a bit?" I shook my head "No, Rachel and I have known we were going to get married since high school. We have just been thrown a few curve balls. We are seriously going to do this. All of you know we belong together so whay wait any longer. I can't wait to call Rachel my wife and I know she feels the same way." I said grabbing her hand. My mom smiled "Well then I guess congratulations. I can;t wait to finally have a daughter." "Yeah Rachel welcome to our family." Burt added. I grinned from ear to ear as Rachel wiped away her tears.

"Yeah, babe." I whispered in her ear "Welcome to our family." She pulled me into a quick kiss before whispering back "I can't wait to ."

**Well what did you think? I had to put songs into the fic it just wouldn't be right to write a Finchel Fic without music. Review and let me know. **

**P.S. Reviews always inspire me to write faster.**

On My own- Les Misereables sung by Rachel

Sweet Child of Mine-Guns and Roses Sung By Finn


	13. Ch 13 Serenade

**Okay so I want to thank everyone who has given me such kind words of encouragement you guys are awesome. I am sorry it has taken me so long to update my computer has been giving me serious issues. With that said I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Glee.**

-Rachel-

I paced the floor nervously smoothing my dress trying to keep from hyperventilating. I had waited so long for this moment but still feared it would never happen. Kurt and Santana watched quietly as I circled the small room. I had snapped at them twice when they had tried to console me or whisper words of encouragement in my ear.

"Breathe, Rach." I heard a familiar voice call from the door. I stopped and spun to see a smiling Quinn standing at the threshold of the room. "Quinn!" I exclaimed rushing to greet her. "Hey." She replied as I pulled her into a hug.

"What is with you?" She asked pulling away to look at me " No Crying." I sighed "I am just nervous I guess. I knew this day would come but the reality of it all just hit me." She laughed "Oh come on tell me you haven't been dreaming of this day for a really long time." I sighed in defeat "I have it's just scary and I didn't think I would be this nervous." "Well this is a really huge step. Today you begin the rest of your life. It is only natural to be so nervous but you need to exude that Famous Rachel Berry confidence now." I nodded and tried to shake it off. Pretending I was going out on stage. If I acted so cool in front of hundreds off people watching me sing then surely I could do this."Alright let's go." I nodded to my friends who were watching my every move.

"Let's go get you married." Kurt smiled hugging me "I could think of nobody in this world who I would love to be my sister more than you Rachel. My Brother is a lucky man." I nodded pressing my forehead against Kurt." Thank you, Kurt, I love you." I admitted. "Oh no you don't Berry. Lady Hummel and I did not spend all that time on your makeup and hair just to have you ruin it. So move it." Santana shouted pointing her finger to the door.

I laughed pretending to march out the door as my three best friends followed. I was suddenly less nervous. The thought that I was surrounded by people who not long ago tried to talk me out of this wedding were now convincing me I had to go through with it was all the more comforting. I drew in a deep breath as I waited for the doors to open and the music to start.

-Finn-

I smiled as Mr. Shue and Puck seated our guests greeting all the people we had invited with a huge smile. I knew we were close and I could feel my feet growing cold. I mean I knew I would be at the end of the alter but I did not want a repeat of Mr. Shue's wedding if I saw Santana or Quinn march toward me I might take off. The only person I wanted to see march down the Isle was Rachel. I wanted to watch her last moments before she became my wife in awe of her beauty and grace. I wanted to take her hand from her father's and officially call her mine forever. I wanted to be her first and last love. We always had a hard time going through with it though so I could not say for absolute certainty that she would show. We had a bad track record with this sort of thing but like Mr. Shue I would still be waiting at the end of the Isle regardless.

I heard the procession music start as my grooms men lined up. First was Puck and Quinn smiling at each other before the made their way quickly down the Isle. Then it was Burt and Kurt smiling happily as the marched behind Puck and Quinn. Followed By Mr. Shue and Santana. I had to hold back a laugh as I watched Mrs. Pilsbury- Shuester frown. Santana was a little too close for comfort and Mr. Shue looked a little nervous. I had half a mind to mouth the word lesbian at him. Knowing Santana as usual was trying to get a rise out him but thought better of it since it was probably inappropriate at a wedding. I was just happy he had forgiven me and returned the favor of best man duties.

Well except for the bachelor party to which Puck happily stepped in inviting all are male Glee friends to this place called a cabaret. It was just a bunch of young women dancing and singing in lingerie. I remember telling Puck quite drunkenly that if I had wanted to see that I could have just stayed home and watched Rachel.

The music quickly changed to the instrumental version of Faithfully Rachel had chosen to march down the Isle. I watched as she entered with both of her fathers on her arms. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. She looked like an angel for heaven in her long white dress. I smiled as she made her way towrd me gracefully. Hiram was tearing up and LeRoy was full on crying when the arrived in front of me. She was trembling now as I took her. I was glad She had denied Kurt's request to wear gloves. Feeling the warmth of her hand made me more at ease. She was here and real. We were going to get married this time. We would be Mr. And Mrs. Hudson in a few moments.

-Rachel-

I had to remind myself to breath as I walked down the isle with each of my dads. It was like the moment I saw him all the fear and nervousness melted away. My soul mate was waiting at the end of the isle smiling a smile I had only ever seen a handful of times. The last time when Andrew was born.

When he took my hand I was shaking I couldn't wait to pledge my love to him. I was going to spend the rest of my life with him and nothing else mattered in this moment. I knew from the first moment our lips touched we would be here one day and even though we both got lost several times we always found our way back to each other.

I stepped up onto the platform smiling a him ignoring the fact that all of our family and closest friends watched us prepare to proclaim our love. The officiant went thought the usual speech and a I had to let a sigh of relief out when no one objected to our union. "Now the couple has decided to recite their own vows. Rachel." He gestured as I took in a deep breath staring at Finn trying to hold back the tears for the moment.

"Finn, I knew from the moment I heard you sing you were special and the first time our lips met I felt a spark ignite in my soul. Nothing else in my life and I mean nothing has given me the feeling I get when you look at me. We have been thorough many tears, Shared all of our fears and let's face it enough drama to last ten lifetimes." Everyone silently laughed at that last part. " But all of those things have made us stronger. We have made each other stronger. It is the most painful feeling in the world to imagine life without you and I never want to be without you again. So in front of all our family and friends I pledge my unwavering love to you and confess that my love for you is eternal. I love you Finn Hudson and nothing in this world would make me happier than to become you wife."

-Finn-

I gulped back the tears of happiness not wanting to take any shit from Puck after the wedding. I instead decided on flashing Rachel an only for you smile. Her words were so beautiful and heart felt. It was everything I had been waiting so long for that beautiful voice to speak aloud.

The officiant nodded to me and I trembled pulling a flash card out of my pocket. "Sorry, I thought I might forget it all when I got here so I wrote it down." She giggled along with the entire congregation of people.

I cleared my throat as the guests fell silent. "Rachel, My life began the day I met you. I had never known such passion and desire until you forced yourself into my life it was infectious and liberating. I often compared you to a hurricane in high school telling everyone you could leave a path of destruction but when everything was said and done the sun would come out and everything was okay." She frowned no doubt unappeased with my confession.

" But I was wrong you were always the sun. A star that shines so brightly it radiates warm and happiness into whoever it touches. I could say all the cliche things that someone would say at a wedding but I don't think I need to. I have already promised you everything that joining our lives entails. So I all I will promise you in front of everyone we love is that I will love you to the ends of the earth. I will follow and support you with every breath I breathe. Thank you for loving me too and becoming my wife. I will never let you go again."

She was crying as I finished. It had taken me over a week of agonizing to come up with what I had l just vowed to her . The officiant cleared his throat "The rings. Please." Rachel handed Quinn her bouquet and Mr. Shue handed me the rings. "Rachel Repeat after me. with this ring I the wed." She smiled placing my ring on my finger practically singing "With this ring I the wed." Reciting the vow the officiant was murmuring. When it was my turn I pulled her hand to my lips before placing the ring on her finger and repeating the vows to her. She smiled as we held hands staring into each others eyes. Despite being in a room full of people we were all alone again lost in each other.

"It gives me great pleasure to announce by the power invested in me by the state of New York, I pronounce these two husband and wife. Finn you may kiss the bride." I grabbed Rachel without an hesitating dipping her down as I kissed her, My wife.

-Rachel-

I grinned an almost painful smile as our family and friends took turns congratulating us. The reception hall was decorated in beautiful purples and greens with romantic lighting and a soft excited buzz sweeping through all the guests. Finn was holding my hand thanking all the well wishers with the most enthusiasm I had seen in him in months.

When it came time for the meal we sat in our decorated matching chairs Kurt had made for us with ribbon and flowers elegantly placed on the back. I was famished needing sustenance if I was going to get through the rest of the evening. When we had finished our all too expensive meal and announcer came over the microphone " Ladies and Gentlemen. Mr. Hudson has requested that he serenade his bride. So if you will all turn your attention to the couple. I looked up at Finn questioning him with my eyes. He just smiled taking a microphone I had not noticed from the centerpiece in front of us. "Rachel, I thought I would keep our tradition of expressing our feelings through song. So Baby, This one is for you."

Look into my eyes, you will see

What you mean to me

Search your heart, search your soul

And when you find me there you'll search no more

Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for

You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for

You know it's true

Everything I do, I do it for you

Look into your heart, you will find

There's nothin' there to hide

Take me as I am, take my life

I would give it all, I would sacrifice

Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for

I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more

You know it's true

Everything I do, I do it for you

Oh yeah

There's no love, like your love

And no other, could give more love

There's nowhere, unless you're there

All the time, all the way, yeah

Look into your heart, baby

Oh, you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for

I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more

Yeah, I would fight for you, I'd lie for you

Walk the wire for you, yeah I'd die for you

You know it's true

Everything I do, oh, I do it for you

Everything I do, darling

And we'll see it through

Oh we'll see it through

Oh yeah

Yeah!

Look into your heart

You can't tell me it ain't worth dying for

Oh yeah

I'll be there, yeah

I'll walk the wire

Oh, yeah

I'm going all the way, all they way, yeah

I was full on crying as Kurt rubbed circles on my back beaming up at his brother. Finn walked over to me and tilted my chin up. His eyes burned with passion and intensity. "I love you with all my heart, Mrs. Hudson." I smiled I loved being already. He placed his hand in front of me. "Now may I have this dance." I took his proffered hand. He was leading me out on to the middle of the dance floor. My nerves took hold of me once again praying my wonderful husband with two left feet wouldn't hurt us before we had even made it through our reception. The singer of the band announce our first dance, starting a beautiful instrumental piece and before I knew it Finn was leading. Much to my surprised we were practically waltzing.

I stared up at Finn in disbelief. He smirked whispering " I have been taking ballroom lessons since the first wedding. I wanted to surprise you." I giggled at the thought of my Husband in some frilly dance studio taking ballroom lessons. "Does anyone else know?" he laughed "Only Kurt and please let's keep it that way." I nodded a we danced gracefully across the dance floor the back to the middle as the music came to a close he dipped me and placing a long passionate kiss on my lips.

I heard everyone cheer as he pulled me to my feet steadying me by the elbow because me feet no longer wanted to hold me up. I smiled as my dad's headed out to meet us on the dance floor. "And Now ladies and gentlemen the Father Daughter dance."

-Finn-

I laughed silently to myself watching Puck's reaction when he realized Quinn had caught the bouquet. Rachel winked at him before climbing into the limo. I shrugged sliding in next to her. "Best night of my life." she smiled beaming up at me again. "Me too." I agreed kissing her as the limo pulled out. "I can't wait to get you out of that dress." I whispered laying on top of her in the seat. She squealed "Finn we are not even to the hotel yet." "I know but who say I have to wait to get to the hotel to make love to _my_ wife." She squirmed as I kissed her neck trailing my hand across her glorious body. " I do, Finn." She whispered breathlessly " We have the rest of our lives. Besides we are not alone." She said turning her head toward the cab driver.

I shrugged reaching up and pressing the button for the privacy shade. " Now we are." I whispered nipping her ear lobe gently as my hand continued there assault on her petite body. She smirked at me with lust in her eyes as I slipped my hand up her dress. "You make me the happiest man in the world." I stated breathlessly. "And you make me the happiest woman." She replied pulling me into a deep kiss filled with need and desire.

**well what did you think? I figured since I have not written in a while I would give you all a good dose of Finchel love.**

**Please Review.**


	14. Ch 14 Pieces

**Okay I want to apologize to everyone who reads and reviews my story. It has been a crazy summer for me so far. I promise to write more frequently my goal is once or twice a week so be on the look out for updates everyone. **

**And as always I own nothing of Glee.**

I watched my son sleep in his bassinet he has finally graduated to from the isolette to the part of the NICU where the healthier babies stay before they get discharged. seems to think he will be home with us this time next week. Just in time for thanksgiving and almost exactly on his due date.

"Rachel you okay." I felt a nurses hand on my back "I am fine, Amy. I am just happy." I smiled back at the kind nurse. She returned the smile. "It's hard to believe he is almost home huh?"

"Yeah, It's all I've ever wanted since he was born and now that we are so close I am terrified." She placed a hand on my shoulder gently. "Excuse me." An unfamiliar women interrupted our conversation. "May we help you Alexis?" Nurse Amy asked the young girl in red scrubs approaching us. She shrugged "Sorry I have a court order the draw the Berry Baby's blood. For a DNA sample." The room started to spin "Whoa, Rachel sit down." Amy said steering me to a near by rocker. "Are you okay?" She asked worry flashing across her face. I nod trying to think of an explanation "Yeah I am fine. Just dizzy." I said putting my head in my hands. I am not going to cry I repeated in my head trying to rein in my emotions.

"Why do they need a DNA sample? I thought your husband was his father." I closed my eyes taking in a deep breath. "Because he's not Andrew's father my ex boyfriend is." She shook her head "But I thought you two had been together since high school?" I nodded my eyes growing wide as the young girl pulled out a large needle. Amy turned to glare at her "Alexis, Stop!. I will do it in a minute." She scolded the young girl who's face immediately twisted into a childish pout. "Oh well I am sure everything will be okay."

"No, Amy he wants custody. I can't even bear the thought of that it makes me sick." "I know, honey. I am sorry." I felt the bile rising in my throat "Know I am going to be-" My hands flew to my mouth as I ran to the the nearby waste basket spilling the contents of my stomach. "Geez Rach are you okay." She asked running over to my and pulling my hair back." I stood wiping my mouth feeling the flush in my cheeks as I realized the whole NICU had seen me vomit. "I- I 'm fine." I stammered "I am just going to go get some air while you do this I will send Finn into stay with him."

I bolted out the doors of the NICU as Finn rushed to my side. He had decided to give me some alone time while I fed my son. "Holy Shit!. Babe what's wrong?" he asked pulling me into a hug. I shook my head I will tell you later Finn. Just please go sit with Andrew." He released me assessing my state with hesitation "FINN, JUST GO. " I shouted pointing at the NICU doors. I ran into the bathroom as he headed into the NICU. Trying to take deep cleansing breaths. " I can do this." I told my disheveled appearance trying desperately to believe everything would be fine. Brody had no claim over him he wasn't there at all during the pregnancy and he made a scene at his birth they would not award custody to him surely even visitation.

I walked back into the NICU much calmer and less nauseated. Luckily I had been able to get a hold of Quinn who was able to calm me enough in the five minutes Puck let her talk to me. "Rach!." Finn exclaimed pulling me into a hug and kissed my forehead. "I'm fine, honey." "Okay." he whispered turning his attention to Andrew who was whimpering and kicking his little feet. "Oh, Baby ." I cooed scooping him out of the bassinet as he calmed instantly. Finn smiled down at us. Watching me interact with my son. "You are a great mother." He whispered as her stood behind us. "I just hope the court sees that." I whispered placing soft kisses on my son's forehead. He sighed "I know, Baby. I know."

-Finn-

Rachel had been quiet the whole ride home. She was still so even the upset even the news that Andrew would be coming home with us in three days was bittersweet. Leave it to that bastard to ruin what should have been a happy moment.

"Rachel are you okay?" I asked her nervously as we did our nightly ritual in our bathroom. She shrugged "I really don't know Finn. I mean I love you and I am so happy to be your wife but I miss my old life." I stared at her in the mirror trying to grasp what she meant. "Oh, don't get me wrong I am not second guessing us. I just miss being able to go out without feeling guilty, Or go to class and being solely focused on what I am doing. I miss the drive I had to be a star. It-" She paused choking back a sob. As I watched her close her eyes trying to hold back the tears. I wanted to hold her and comfort her but I was frozen. I did not realize how broken she was until this second. "Rach...I ...Uh" I had no Idea what toi say to her.

"Finn, I feel like a shell. I just don't know what to do anymore. I- I feel so hopeless." I had no idea what to say she had completely caught me off guard._ MY_ Rachel was always so confident and self assured she knew what she wanted and nothing could stop her from getting there. The woman who stood in front of me was not _MY_ Rachel. She was a broken mess who no had noticed in all the drama of the past few months was falling apart. She made her way closer to me tears shining in her eyes. "Finn say something." "I -I' I was backing away from her "I have to go." I said running out of the bathroom. The bedroom wasn't much better it was an affront to the senses reminding me of the woman I married, the woman I was running from. I ran out the door leaving her wide eyed and tearful as she followed me into living room. I ran my hands through my hair trying to fight the urge to go back in to the apartment. I needed to think.

I entered a nasty smelling bar down the street and ordered a coke. Since I was still under age. I watched the slutty girl on stage singing a Madonna song with way to many stripper moves choreographed into it. "Need a drink?" I heard an older man ask as he took a seat next to me. "I- I am underage but thanks." The man laughed a gruff throaty laugh. "Lady troubles." he asked after he had calmed down. "Yeah how did you know?" He shrugged "I recognize that scared confused look been there myself a few times." I sighed "It's my wife. I just feel like she has changed and I don't know what to do." He smiled as sympathetic smile at me. "Wow, Well I didn't figure you would be married so young but I can't say I haven't been there either. I am Paul." He said extending his hand. I took it smiling at him.

"Now I am going to buy you a drink and we will talk." He said. "I remember feeling like that too and I wish someone had helped me out so I am going to help you." "Thanks but a-" He waved the bartender over and order some strong sounding drinks. A few minutes later I was taking a sip from a strange amber liquid that felt like it was burning holes in my throat and talking with Paul.

When I entered the apartment building I was feeling strangely better. Clutching a bottle of whiskey the nice old man had bought me. I stumbled into the elevator holding on to the railing. Thanks to the alcohol I was ready to face my wife and all her demons.

When I opened the door I saw Rachel silently sobbing in Kurt's arms and Santana next to them. They all looked up when I opened the door. Santana jumped out of her seat and ran over to me so quickly that my drunken brain didn't even register the movement. All of a sudden I felt a sting on my face shocking me and causing me to stumble backwards. "YOU!" she said poking my chest. "I thought you had grown up. I thought you had gotten past all this scared confused little boy crap and manned up but leaving your wife when she is clearly crying for help makes you the same FUCKING coward you have always been." She screamed at me pushing me against the wall " I- I didn't meant o-" "Save it frakenteen. You are in so much shit right now. I want the beat the living crap out of you but that is too easy. So get your shit and get out of here. I don't want to see your fucking face anymore." I was speechless I didn't know what to say I had never seen Santana's full on rage. It was scary, really scary. I gulped causing bile to rise in my throat from the alcohol I had consumed.

"Go!" she screamed pointing at my bedroom. "You have ten minutes to get the fuck out of this apartment." "SANTANA! STOP!." Rachel screamed. She had moved between Santana and I . " I don't want him to leave." she whispered flinching as Santana's fists balled. "Rach, You can't let him win. I hate that he put you through what Kurt and I just saw." her voice had softened and her stance weakened. "I know Santana but I still love him even though he hurt me he is my husband. I can't just make him leave."

Kurt had joined us in the entryway glaring a furious bone chilling glare at me. "Finn, a word please." he stated so calmly it chilled me to the bone. I nodded stepping way from the angry women and following my brother into the nursery we had recently finished since it was the closest. "Finn what in the hell is wrong with you?" he said closing the door and walking over to the crib. "I don't know Kurt. I just freaked out. She was so not herself and I couldn't stand it. I just can't see her like that." Kurt shook his head "Well newsflash, Finn. You have no choice you married her. For better or worse remember that means you have to deal with the bad. Right now it is bad. Rachel is depressed and lost and if you want her back you have to help her. Besides you will bringing Andrew home soon and trust me you will need her." I sighed he was right I should not have run I should have stayed and helped my wife. "I know I am sorry." I said pulling my brother into a hug. "Oh god Finn. You smell like a homeless drunk." "Sorry, I went to a bar."I shamefully admitted to him. "Where on the curb next trashcan fire?" he asked with a disapproving look. "No. I met some old dude at a bar down the street. He got me drunk." I said shrugging and holding up the half a bottle of whiskey I had been hiding. He wrinkled his nose taking it from me and setting it on the dresser. "Now go get in the shower before you go grovel at Rachel's feet for forgiveness." I nodded heading out the door to my bathroom.

-Rachel-

I was sitting on the bed oddly calm. Probably since I had dried up my tear ducts tonight. Thank God for my best friends. They were so kind and understanding. Santana's words still echoed in my head.

_Look Rach I know you have been lost for a while and that your life has turned into the domestic fantasy of the Lima loser girls without any big dreams but you have got to get it together. That kid is coming home in a few days and he needs a strong mom who can care for him. If this is postpartum depression or whatever fix it because believe it or not that kid and your husband need you to be you again._

She was right I need to get myself together and the only way I am going to do that is if I decide to do so. I loved Finn and my son but sometimes I resented them as horrible as that made me. I was doing so well at NYADA and well on my way to my dream role as Fanny in the revival of Funny Girl. Now I am just wife and mother my dreams are no longer as tangible as they use to be. They are almost further away from me than when I was in high school. And if I am being brutally honest with myself it was my decision. My priorities changed the moment Andrew was born. I wanted to be a star so badly I had never given myself the opportunity to explore any other dreams. Like being a wife and a mother or supporting my husband and best friends while the got their education.

I had to tell Finn. I had to make him understand. I mean yes I am a mess and I do need to get it together but I don't know if I can without his help.

I walked into the bathroom as he was getting out of the shower. "Hey, baby." He exclaimed in a surprised voice pulling me against his wet chest. "Argh! Finn. You are all wet." I squealed trying to break free. He pulled me tighter against him making it difficult to breathe. "I am so sorry, Rachel. I am so sorry I left you when you needed me. I was so stupid and immature. I should have stayed but I am here now if you want to talk." I smiled against his chest but was barely able to form word do to the fact that he was squeezing me so hard. "Rach, Say something." "Can't. breathe." I gasped struggling against his chest. "OH. Shit. Sorry." he said releasing me from his grasp. " I was very mad at you for a little while but then I remembered that I did the same thing to you last September when I broke up with you and you were lost."

He tensed at the mention of our last break-up and I regretted bring it up. I could see the pain in his eyes as he recalled it. "Look Finn I don't want to fight about this and I am too tired to stay up any longer discussing it with you but I do think I need professional help. I may have postpartum depression and I don't want to be that mom who can't even look at her baby." He sighed shaking his head " I think we both need help. I will look for a shrink for us in the morning. Now lets go to bed the room is spinning." I nodded and followed my naked and slightly intoxicated husband into the bedroom.

**So what do you think? **

**Sorry it took so long I have been swapped with work then I went on vacation and forgot my computer so I couldn't update.**

**Hope you all enjoyed it please review.**


End file.
